Loving Both Sides
by LilPanda1172
Summary: What happens when Adrien and Marinette find out each others true identities? Will it be rainbows and cuddles like they say or will it be a little harder for them to be together? This is a story of how they both learn to love both sides of each other.
1. Chapter 1

The night was filled with dazzling lights, all that was heard were the soft buzz that the cars, and watching the city of Paris on the very top of the Eiffel Tower were none other than Chat Noir and Miraculous Ladybug. Both sat and enjoyed the comfortable breeze that could be felt at the tip of the tower, while the black spotted heroine looked over the city to make sure that nothing disturbed the peace; her black cat friend was at unease trying to muster up courage to ask his ladybug friend something.

Finally he took a deep breathe and spoke "L-Ladybug?" he stuttered.

"Yes?" she asked, she turned to see him blushing.

"I-I wanted to ask you something," he said to her, she put on a confused expression, clearly clueless. _You can do this Adrien, calm down_ he thought to himself.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I wanted to ask you, if you would like to go see a movie," he mustered out "with me!" he added making sure his point was clear.

"I've told you this Chat, we can't see each other in our civilian forms" Ladybug replied to him repeating what she had been told by her Kwami the day she received her powers.

"Y-yeah, but we don't have to go in our civilian forms..." he said looking at the floor, he wasn't acting much like Chat Noir but he really wanted to go out with Ladybug.

"We'll stand out in this form Chat," she told him, she was almost one hundred percent sure he was trying to find out her true identity again.

"What if we wear normal clothes over it? It will still grab attention but it will be less," he insisted, Ladybug looked him in the eye and saw that spark of insistence in his eyes, she had to hold back a little so she wouldn't just grab his cheeks and kiss him, she didn't know why lately she had been getting urges to just kiss her comrade.

"You won't stop until I agree will you?" she asked as she rolled her eyes and face palmed herself.

"Nope bugaboo" he said with a wink, she rolled her eyes once again.

"Fine," she said as she crossed her arms, "but on some conditions" she added quickly as a big smile appeared on his face.

"Of course Princess" he said, I smirk.

"You aren't allowed to ask my identity, you can't attempt any funny business, we must be done with all activities by eight, it has to be a weekend, you have to try and cover up as much of your suit as possible it will be easy since it's fall time, and lastly no pictures" Ladybug tell him.

"I accept all of the terms and conditions m'lady" he replies to her as he kisses her hand and bows.

"Then I will see you at two in front of the movie theater by the school that regularly gets akumatized victims," he tells her trying to hide his enthusiasm.

"See you in two days, I'll be off now, goodbye kitty cat" Ladybug said with a giggle, and with that she disappeared into the night leaving a very happy Chat Noir who as soon as she was lost from sight started celebrating out loud.

Ladybug finally reached her home and as she jumped in to her room and de-transformed onto her bed, there laying on the bed was now Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki appeared at her side and smiled.

"You finally agreed to go out with Chat Noir!" exclaimed Tikki who wore a smug smile.

"Oh Tikki, I am so confused!" she exclaimed as she pressed her face against a pillow.

"What's wrong Marinette?" the kwami asked.

"Lately I've realized that Adrien can see me as no more than a friend, not that it has stopped me from liking him but now I think I'm starting to develop feeling for Chat Noir as well! I haven't stopped liking Adrien, so then, why?" she asked her small friend.

"It's okay to have TWO crushes Marinette! It's not a bad person, Chat Noir is really nice and sincere to you so it's only natural you would end up liking him,as for Adrien it's okay to like him as well" Tikki said to Marinette.

"You're right Tikki, I'm so glad I have you" Marinette said with a smile as she hugged her little friend.

* * *

 **Marinette P.O.V.**

"Ok class that is all for today, you may all leave" Miss Bustier excuses the class, everyone grabs their things and leaves the classroom, Alya and I walk beside each other as usual.

"Girl have you gone to this Boba shop a few blocks from here?" Alya asks me while we walk outside, I think to my self and realize I haven't.

"Actually I haven't," I say with a smile.

"Well, it's Friday so I have to babysit but how about we go on Thursday?" she asks, a little more excited than she usually is.

"Sure..." I reply trying to figure out what she's planning.

"Great, I have to go, but I'll see you Monday!" she exclaims as she runs off, I laugh at my friend.

"Was she going home?" Nino asks me as he appears beside me.

"Yeah, she said she has to babysit" I tell him, he groans.

"I forgot to give her back her notes, see you!" he exclaims as he runs after her. I giggle as I watch them run off, they make me fangirl on the inside.

"Those two are made for each other aren't they?" someone asks me.

"Definitely," I say with a sigh, I turn and see Adrien at my side, I can feel the butterflies in my stomach but don't feel as nervous as always, which is very weird.

"I heard you were making an exclusive outfit for Jagged Stone, it must be so cool to be able to work with him," he says to me, I try my best to not stare weirdly.

"Y-yeah, he seemed to like my style of work when I was his gopher for a day, that's why he asked me to do his album cover, when he found out I also design clothes and make it he asked me if I could make him and exclusive outfit so he could start off his tour," I say nervously, I somehow manage to say everything without stuttering.

"I-I can't take full credit for him finding out though, he only did find out when he saw you wearing the hat I designed..." I say feeling a blush crawl on my face.

"What? That's awesome! I can't believe Jagged Stone would ever notice me! What an honor, and it's thanks to your hat!" Adrien says excitedly, I can't help but melt. Suddenly a big limo comes out, which meant Adrien had to leave.

"W-well, goodbye, see you Adrien" I say with a smile, and leave. I get home and let out a big sigh once I reach my room.

"He noticed me Tikki!" I exclaim as I fall on y bed.

"Yeah! And miraculously you actually managed to talk to him!" she teased and I laugh.

"Yeah, it was weird but the words came out naturally." I explain.

"Well I have to see what I am going to wear tomorrow," I say as I stand up.

* * *

I walk to the movie theater that's a couple blocks from school, I wear black jeans and brown boots as well as a white shirt and long brown coat, I wear a red scarf and beanie, under all this clothes I am transformed, luckily for me today is one of the coldest days autumn has brought Paris and I am thankful. I stand and look around for Chat Noir, I finally spy him out, he is transformed and on top he layered some olive green jeans, orange sneakers, and a maroon undershirt and coat as well as an olive green beanie to cover up his ears. He waves at me while I stare, this outfit seems familiar, finally it clicks in my head; that's one of the outfits Adrien wore in his photoshoots!

"Hello bugaboo," he says slyly.

"Hi, I didn't know you were a fan of Adrien Agreste," I say to him.

"What?!" he exclaims, he seems a little nervous. I bet he secretly collects fashion magazines!

"No need to be shy kitty, appreciating good fashion style is nothing to be ashamed of," I tell him.

"Y-yeah, I do appreciate fashion! We should go get our tickets, the movie starts in half an hour" he says to me and we get in line.

We get our tickets for a animated movie and buy some snacks, we watch the movie which turns out to be really funny, the two main characters seem to be really in love but just like all animated movies leave their love on a somewhat mystery. We go outside and I stretch, it's only five in the afternoon and the sky is still clear outside.

"Want to go grab a bite purr-incess?" Chat says as he comes up from behind me.

"Sure!" I say, I look into his green cat eyes and I feel like melting a bit.

"Great! There is this really good restaurant nearby," he says.

"Fantastic, shall we?" I ask.

"We shall," he says he intertwines his arms with mine and pulls me forward, we walk and finally reach a small Italian restaurant. It's really cute, we sit down and the menu is fairly inexpensive. We sit and tell each other funny anecdotes from our civilian life and laugh at each other's stories.

"My family is a little nosy at times, I love them to pieces though. My parents often go to expositions or things and I end up talking care of our business, in regards to my family, I really can't complain since everyone always say I have the ideal family." I tell Chat.

"Well, my family is not close at all, my mom disappeared a couple years ago, and I barely ever see my dad and when I do he just makes me a bit miserable, I leave in a big mansion yet I'm all alone" he says, he looks so sad I just feel like hugging him.

"What about friends?" I ask him.

"I have a great best friend, and my classmates are awesome," he says with a smile. "what about you?" he asks.

"I can say the same! In my civilian form I'm way more clumsier though, which makes me a bit more unpopular but other than that I have the best bff I could ask for and my classmates are all unique and fun" I tell him.

We finish our dinner and finally part ways, I reach my house and take off all the layers of clothing i have on,I de-transform and lay on my bed.

"Chat Noir is great isn't he Tikki?" I ask my little friend.

"Yeah! He didn't flirt as much as he usually does but he was really sweet" Tikki agrees.

I sit up and look at all my Adrien posters, I stand up and take them down.

"What are you doing?" Tikki asks me.

"I'm taking my Adrien posters down, now that I think about it, normal girls don't have their classmates on their walls, I do have a major crush on him but it still is pretty weird" I explain as I take them down and put them in a neat pile in the corner of my desk.

"Good for you! This could be a big step for you Marinette" Tikki says.

"Thanks Tikki" I say a little uncertain by what that means.

I hear my phone ring and grab it from my bed, it's none other than my friend Alya.

"GIRL!" I hear her exclaim from the other side.

"Hello Alya" I say with a giggle.

"Marinette! You will never guess what just happened!" she exclaims happily.

"I will if you tell me" I say with another giggle.

"Nino finally plucked up the courage and asked me to be his girlfriend!" she exclaims to me.

"NO WAY!" I exclaim happy for my friend.

"YES WAY!" she exclaims back. "Wait, I think he is calling me, I'll tell you all the details in person, see you Mari!" she exclaims as she hangs up. I smile for my friend and lay down on my bed, I can't wait for all the details on Monday!

* * *

 **A/N: I made the cover art for the story, sorry for the bad quality.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marinette P.O.V.**

"So after we finished strolling around, we sat down and he finally told me he wanted to be more than just friends with mutual feelings, he wanted us to be a couple!" Alya exclaims as she tells me about how Nino and her got together, I can't help but smile as I imagine my best friend in a romantic setting with the person she loves declaring their love for her.

"That sounds so romantic Alya!" I exclaim, we walk out of school as a fangirl expression comes onto my face.

"And then he..." she says but doesn't finishes as she starts blushing extremely.

"Wait, don't tell me you had your first... Oh my gosh Alya you did!" I fangirl and hold both hands to my cheeks as once again I imagine my best friend.

"Yeah she did dude, and it was just like this," Nino appears out of no where and after saying that he kisses Alya who happily kisses back.

"You guys are so adorable!" I say.

"They are, aren't they?" Adrien asks as he stands next to me, I jump and move a little away from him.

"Yeah they are! Well I have to go work on some designs, see you all later!" I say as I run away and go to my house.

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!" I say as the city restores to it's original state, I turn to Chat Noir and smile.

"We sure swept that up" Chat says, obviously making a pun since the akumatized victim was a janitor and fought with brooms.

"Haha, sure thing, Pound it!" we synchronize and fist bump.

"Great work as always m'lady" he says as he kisses my hand, his ring beeps.

"You should be going back kitty before your identity sweeps US away" I tell him.

"Will you be doing guard tonight?" he asks me.

"Of course, see you then" I tell him as I he leaves the scene and I go help the victim.

* * *

I sit on the top of the Eiffel Tower and appreciate the cool autumn breeze.

"Seems like your beauty is at it's PEEK tonight m'lady" I hear Chat Noir say as he arrives, like always cracking a pun.

"Well hello kitty cat, I wonder if I throw you from here, will you land on your feet?" I ask hypothetically, making Chat wear a fake scared expression. I giggle and motion for him to sit next to me as always.

"M'lady can I ask you a question?" he asks me.

"You just did," I reply teasing him.

"Very funny," he says.

"Ok, I will let you ask me one more question" I say with a wink. We make eye contact and I can't help but feel a small blush crawl on my cheeks, I can see a big blush on his face though.

"I want to ask you if I have a rival," he says to me, leaving me completely clueless as to what he wants to know.

"Sorry Chat but I don't understand what you're asking exactly" I tell him.

"I want to know if you like anyone..." he says as his face turns pink.

"Actually I do, but lately my feeling for him have seemed to start wavering. You see, I used to like him so much that whenever he spoke to me I would get so nervous that I wouldn't be able to talk to him and when I did it was just a bunch of words that made no sense, lately though, I realized my feelings were very much one sided. He sees me as nothing more than a friend, so even though I like him, my feelings seem to have come to a cool down point if that makes sense. I have more important things than worry about crushes, I have to protect our city, I have school, my friends, and of course you Chat" I ramble on.

"Well, enough about me, what about you? You're always flirting with everyone you see" I ask him.

"You are the only one for me bugaboo, I like no one but you," he says as he kisses my hand and winks at me.

"Doubt that kitty cat, I should get going, bye bye" I say and disappear into the night to my house as always.

* * *

"You are all excused" Miss Mendeliev says as she excuses the class ending our day. It's Thursday today so I'm going to go get boba tea with Alya, she tells me to go ahead so I stand at the entrance waiting.

"Mari!" she exclaims as she waves at me beckoning me to her.

"Girl I am so sorry but Nino just asked me out to go see a new comic book store, I know we promised to get boba tea together but..." she apologizes.

"No worries, we can go another time, I'll just use this time to sketch out some new designs or something" I say with a smile, Alya is my best friend and I can't help but feel happy for her now that she is in a relationship.

"I can make it up to you right now actually," she says with a smirk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting babe," I hear Nino say as he emerges from the classroom with Adrien behind him. He winks at her a little suspiciously but I guess that's how couples flirt.

"Hope you guys have a cute date, I guess I'll be going" I say with a smile, I turn so I can walk away but I hear Alya speak again.

"Wait girl, I want to make it up to you, I know you really wanted to try boba tea" Alya says.

"I-It's no big deal, really Alya" I say.

"Hey Adrien, you like boba tea don't you dude?" Nino asks Adrien who is still standing there.

"Yeah..?" Adrien says.

"We canceled our plans as well so you have some free time on your hands right?" Nino asks, I know where this is heading, I have a feeling this was planned.

"I guess," he says still not catching on, what an oblivious boy. No wonder he hasn't found out about me liking him.

"Why don't you go with Marinette to get boba then? I'm sure Alya will feel guilty about abandoning her friend otherwise" Nino says to him, he gives him that "do it for me" look that Alya gives me all the time.

"Sure, I mean if it's fine with you Marinette" Adrien says to me, I blush tomato red.

"I-If it doesn't bother you I'm fine with going" I can hear my voice go squeaky.

"Well then, I can go at ease, see you two!" Alya says, and with that both her and Nino run off.

"They are so cute" I say as I watch them.

"I know right" Adrien says to me with a smile.

"They seems so in love and they're really compatible" I tell him.

"I agree" he nods, "well, shall we get going?" he asks me.

"Sure," i say with a smile.

We walk to the boba shop and buy our drinks, Adrien offers to pay for mine but I don't let him. We take a seat in one of the tables inside and sit there for a while in silence.

"So, how are the designs for Jagged Stone going?" he asks me a bit nervous.

"They're going great actually, he's having his first fitting tomorrow afternoon," I say as I sip at my boba tea.

"You want to be a fashion designer right?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I love fashion so I design most of the things that I wear, I hope that maybe one day if I work hard enough I'll be able to work for Gabriel Agreste" I say forgetting that Adrien is his son.

"I'm sure that with your talent my father will hire you," he says to me with a genuine smile. I can feel myself melt but try to keep calm. We spend the rest of the afternoon talking and it's really fun when I actually get to have conversations with him and not just pour out random words and hope a sentence can be made.

"Hi Marinette!" I hear someone say. I turn to see Nathaniel with a boba tea and his sketchbook.

"Hi Nathaniel! What a coincidence, care to join us?" I ask before asking Adrien.

"I wouldn't want to bother you two" he says shyly.

"Nonsense, right Adrien?" I ask him, he does look a little peeved for some reason, do they not get along?

"No bother at all," he finally says, I guess it was my imagination.

"You look really nice today Marinette, are you wearing a new jacket?" he asks me.

"I'm surprised you noticed, but yeah my jacket is new as well as my shirt," I say, happy that someone noticed. He laughs and I can't help but smile at how sweet he is even though I don't reciprocate his romantic feelings towards me.

"You _are_ very talented Marinette, just perfect to work in my fathers company" Adrien says making me blush.

"Not only are you talented but also very beautiful, I want to use you as my muse" Nathaniel says to me as he points to hi notebook. I blush even harder.

"Wow, I've never been drawn nor painted before, I'm not sure I would be the ideal candidate," I say.

"Of course you would, I would put you on many magazine covers! Modeling your own creations of course" Adrien says, I'm not sure if I can get a darker shade of pink.

The slight argument/battle continues making me go different shades of red, it gets to a point where they are both pulling one of my arms which begins to start bothering me. Finally I stand up.

"Sorry to have to leave boys, but I have to go work on some designs, have a nice afternoon" I say as I leave.

* * *

 **Adrien's P.O.V.**

Marinette leaves the boba shop claiming she has to work on some designs leaving me and Nathaniel alone in the boba shop. For some reason he seemed to peeve me when he was flirting with Marinette which is very weird.

"Look Adrien, it's no mystery that I have feelings for Marinette, and you don't. So stop playing around acting as if you like her when you don't, I want to attempt to win her heart, but I can't when you do nothing but PLAY with it, so leave her alone or stop leading her on when you don't like her" Nathaniel says angrily as he gets up and leaves the boba shop.

I sit there contemplating, what does he mean by leading her on?

* * *

 **Marinette's P.O.V.**

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" I exclaim as I see the city of Paris restore, I hope the scratch on my cheek disappears but no it just cleans up the blood, I can't believe that after such a nice afternoon with Adrien, well sort of,an akumatized victim would appear.

"Pound it" me and Chat say.

"Ladybug are you okay?!" Chat asks me as he comes to me worried.

"I'm fine Chat, just a scratch" out victim became a werewolf and scratched me.

"That's quite a unique scratch you have there," he says to me.

"It's okay, since I AM Ladybug it will probably disappear after our next win" I say to him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks me clearly worried, I look into his green cat eyes and can't resist but to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well, I have to go, bye kitty cat" I say as I leave him standing there and I return to my house.

* * *

I wake up and get dressed, I use the bathroom and remember I have a scratch on my face!

"Tikki what am I going to do?!"I exclaim.

"It will disappear after your next win but for now you can use make up!" Tikki says.

"You're a genius Tikki!" I say as I give her a hug. I apply some concealer I have and rush out the door hoping not to be late for school!

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your nice reviews! I hope you enjoy the story so far, most of the chapters are pre-written so as long as you like the way the story arch is written chapter will be uploaded regularly, criticism and ideas are more than welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adrien P.O.V.**

"You are excused now student's please don't forget to read chapters seven through eight of The Giver by Lois Lowry." Miss Bustier says. We all leave the classroom only to see it's raining.

I see Marinette let out a sigh as she reaches the entrance, she seems to have not brought an umbrella. She outreaches her hand to feel the water and I stare, I finally pull myself out of my daze and walk to her.

"Forgot your umbrella?" I ask, I seem to have startled her as she jumps a little.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. It's just a drizzle," she says, she puts her wet hand on her cheek, she seems to smudge what seems to be concealer* revealing some type of scar.

"Are you going to go in the rain?" I ask as I stare at her cheek, the scar seems familiar.

"Yeah, I have to go to the fitting with Jagged Star so I have to go no matter what," she tells me as she rubs her hand on her cheek, the concealer wears off and she reveals the scar, my eyes widen as I realize that's the same scar the akumatized victim left on Ladybug's cheek, meaning Marinette is...

"Marinette that scar on your cheek..." I begin, her eyes widen instantly.

"W-w-what?!" she exclaims.

"Are you..." I begin getting closer but she doesn't let me finish.

"IHAVETOGOADRIEN!" she exclaims and she dashes off.

"Wait. MARINETTE!" I yell after her.

I don't know what to do! I decide that I should calm down and think about it calmly, I put my hand inside my bag and realize I'm missing my textbook. I dash back inside before Natalie gets here, I go to the classroom but here two familiar voices inside.

"Setting them up for a date was a good idea Alya," it's Nino and Alya!

"Told you babe! But I think Marinette might not have feelings for Adrien anymore, she doesn't get all worked up and nervous anymore!" I hear Alya, they are talking about us!

"Well, we couldn't expect her to be helplessly in love with Adrien forever, he doesn't even seem to notice she likes him" Nino says. Am I really that blind?!

The limo arrives and I have no choice but to get in before Natalie yells at me, I excuse myself and pretend like I heard nothing and just ran in to get my textbook, I get it and dash off to the limo

I can't believe it! Marinette is Ladybug no doubt, she always disappears when there are attacks and is never around when Ladybug is, she is also the only girl that hasn't been akumatized in our class which is strange since she gets bullied by Chloe all the time.

I reach the giant mansion in which I live, once I reach my room I can't help but to pace around.

"Calm down kid," Plagg says as he comes out of my bag eating a piece of camembert cheese.

"Marinette is Ladybug! How could I have not realized it! She has the same eyes and hair, I always thought she was just a fan so she styled it that way!" I say to Plagg who is uninterested in my discovery.

"Worst of all! She actually _LIKED_ me but I blew it Plagg! She even confessed it to me when I was Chat Noir and I didn't know she was talking about me!" I can't think straight I can't believe I haven't realized Ladybug has been sitting right behind me. Literally!

"Look kid, you won't know for sure until you talk to her" Plagg says as he stuffs the remainder of the cheese in his mouth.

I spend all afternoon wondering to do and finally decide to go to her family bakery tomorrow to talk with her.

* * *

"Welcome!" I hear a familiar voice say as I enter the cute bakery, I see none other than Marinette at the counter, she blushes and looks away when she realizes it's me.

"Marinette, I wanted to talk to you," I say to her as I walk over to the counter.

"I-I'm sorry I'm, I'm he-helping my parents..." she says to me, I sigh.

"Oh, well if it isn't Adrien, darling it's okay you should go with your friend," Marinette's mother says as she comes in from the back holding a tray of cookies.

"Hello ma'am, a pleasure to see you as always" I say to her.

"Mom, are you sure?" she asks her mother, I'm guessing she doesn't want to talk.

"Of course sweety," her mother says as she puts down the tray and puts a couple cookies in a paper bag, Marinette takes off her apron and hangs it up.

"You two go out and talk, here Marinette give these to Adrien" her mother says with a sweet smile as she hands her the bag of cookies, we walk out and she hands me the cookies, I walk to an abandoned yet well lit alley.

"W-what, what do you need to talk about?" she asks me as she presses her back to the wall letting out a sigh.

"Y-you're Ladybug aren't you?" I ask her right away. She looks away but doesn't deny it.

"L-Look Adrien, no one is supposed to know a super heroes true identity" she says.

"You are, aren't you?" I question her, I notice her earrings as she nods.

"B-But you can't tell anybody, please promise me that!" she says.

"Don't worry because" I say, she finally looks up to me. "Plagg, claws out!" I suddenly say and I transform into Chat Noir. Her eyes widen and she tries to take a step back but can't since she is already against the wall. I de-transform and get close to her.

"I finally know who you are my princess!" I say excitedly. "I overheard Alya and Nino talking, saying that you like me! Which means we can be together! I love Ladybug and you love Adrien!" I say happily.

"T-That's not true!" she exclaims as she begins to cry. "I-I told you my feelings were wavering! And the reason for that was because I'm also in love with Chat Noir!" she exclaimed leaving me surprised.

"M'lady, but that's amazing!" I say even happier than before.

"No it's not! I'm in love with you, as both Chat and Adrien, I love both sides of you with all the flaws both sides bring yet you don't love me!" she cries trying to hide her face.

"T-That isn't true m'lady" I say in shock, I love Ladybug with all my heart and I was true to my love to her which means I can love Marinette as well since she _is_ Ladybug. She doesn't _act_ the same as Ladybug but...

"Yes it is! You love Ladybug, not me! You are only in love with Ladybug and you have even told me! You aren't in love with Marinette, you've seen me as nothing more than a friend, I'm clumsy and awkward and you aren't in love with that!" she cries, it breaks my heart but she is right, even though I've always seen her as fairly cute and lately have felt jealousy over her, I have never thought about Marinette romantically.

"Until the day where you can love both sides of me sincerely I will not be with you, even if it breaks my heart! Let's continue to fight crime together and be classmates, if the day comes where you are no longer in love with Ladybug don't worry about it." she says finally looking me in the eye.

"I will try my best, to learn every single detail of Marinette and Ladybug, until you can see I truly love you both, until then can you wait for me my princess?" I ask her.

"Always" she replies and she pulls back, she then transforms and leaves me there alone. I'm in love with Ladybug, but can I really love Marinette with the same intensity?

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback! I am going to try and make a new cover for the story which is more eye appealing ^-^. If you're wondering why Adrien would know about concealer remember he _IS_ a model! Models use make up constantly to cover any "flaws" or "imperfections". If you have any suggestions or feedback feel free to leave it in the review section or PM me :3 'Till the next chapter friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marinette P.O.V.**

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG" I say as the city of Paris once again goes back to it's original form, it's been a month since me and Chat know each other's secret identities. November is about to end which means I have a little less than three weeks before winter break. I have been trying to act as natural as possible but spend the least time possible with both Adrien and Chat, I had to lie to Alya and say that me and him got in a discussion so I didn't want to talk to him.

"Pound it!" Me and Chat say.

"I thought I was going to _dye_ back there" Chat says, making a pun about the akumatized victim who dyed peoples skin black so they could only feel hate.

"Very funny, well I'm off, I still have things to do" I tell him and I leave. I get home and lay on my bed, I lied to him just to get away as fast as possible.

"You can't keep running away like that Marinette, he just wants to get close to you, you know. You did say he had to like both sides of you, yet you don't let him get close to either side" Tikki says to me.

"You're right Tikki, I'll stop running away from him" I say to her.

* * *

"Okay class, for your final you will be doing a project in partners," Miss Mendeliev announces, me and Alya look at each other smiling. The whole class already know who they are going to choose and small chatter can be heard.

"Don't get _too_ , excited. I have already chosen your partners" she announces, the whole class gives a synchronized sigh. "I will now announce your partners, move if necessary, there is NO changing partners, don't even try. I have the partners memorized and backed up into various devices." she says as she grabs a folder, I can hear Chloe let out a 'hmph'.

"Pair 1: Alya and Nino" she says.

"You two are meant to be," I say as I whisper and wink at Alya as I stand up to let Nino take my place, I stand next to my seat so I can move when they announce who I get to be with.

"Pair 2: Mylene and Ivan" she says, the couple look at each other excited and sit next to each other.

"Pair 3: Alix and Kim," Miss Mendeliev as Alix rolls her eyes not moving from her seat, Kim sighs and moves next to her. I look around and spot Nathaniel, I wave at him as he blushes and waves back at me, I smile and turn back to the front,

"Nathaniel and Max" she names and you can hear some shuffling as Nathaniel moves next to Max.

"Pair 5: Juleka and Rose, Pair 6: Chloe and Sabrina" she names them, I realize that this means that I ended up with...

"And pair 7: Adrien and Marinette" I go down a step and sit in Nino's spot, Adrien smiles nervously at me and I smile back. _WHY ME?!_ I said I wouldn't run away but this is a cruel turn on fate.

"Those will be your pairs, you have until the end of next week to turn in your project, all required information can be found in chapter twenty of your books" she tells us.

"Miss, how come Marinette gets to be paired up with Adrikins!?" Chloe interrupts while standing, "Me and Sabrina are alway partners! Marinette can have Sabrina for this project" Chloe whines making Sabrina frown.

"Miss Bourgeois, as I said, all partners were chosen for a reason, I'd expect you to know how to behave in the classroom" Miss Mendeliev snaps at Chloe. Chloe clearly angry just sticks her nose up in the air and sits down.

"Don't get any funny ideas Marinette, there is no way Adrien could like you" Chloe says as Miss Mendeliev glares at her.

"No surprise there" I mumble quietly as I place lean my face in my hand, I feel Adrien staring at me, did he hear me?!

The bell rings and Miss Mendeliev excuses us for the day.

"So how should we do this?" Adrien asks once we are outside of the classroom.

"Well, today is Friday and it's due _next_ Friday. How about we both research the topic this weekend and talk about it on Monday? If you want we do the actual project at my house as many days as necessary after school." I tell him as I think it through.

"That's a great idea, if we don't get anything we can always text each other right?" he asks me.

"Sure, do you have my number?" I ask him remembering the time I stole his phone causing myself to blush.

"Actually no," he says, we exchange phone numbers and we take our leave,I am very sure this will be an eventful week.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the shortest chapter yet and it's quite uneventful I know! But the next chapter has more action between these two! Ive been thinking about maybe adding a chapter with Alya and Nino's P.O.V. but I don't know if you guys would like that... 'Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marinette P.O.V**

"Wow! You really did your research Mari" Adrien says as he looks through my research notes for the project.

"So did you, I think we have plenty material to work with so we can do this project in no time" I tell him with a smile.

"W-Wait, in no time?!" he asks/exclaims.

"Is something the matter?" I ask.

"N-No, it's just I told Natalie to clear my afternoon lessons all week" he tells me.

"Oh, in that case we can take our time then" I say, making him smile.

"Unless you want to finish it today and you can have me for yourself all week" he says with a wink, his Chat Noir is showing making me giggle and blush.

"Hahaha, whatever you say kitty, let's just do this" I say, "I'll see you after class at the entrance" I tell him as the bell rings.

* * *

 **Adrien P.O.V.**

The bell finally rings and I dash to the entrance and look for Marinette, I see her walking with Alya from p.e. class. Alya waves at me and I wave back, Marinette just smiles at me making me blush a little.

"Is Nino not here yet?" Alya asks as they approach me.

"No, he had to ask for some help on the lesson" I explain to her, she frowns a little.

"Well we have to work on our project, I guess I'll go, good luck you two" she says as she nudges Marinette and gives her a wink causing her to blush but also let out a sigh.

"Shall we go m'lady?" I ask as a bow.

"I have no other choice do I?" she asks me teasingly.

"After you, princess" I say, she walks in front of me and leads me to her family bakery. I am quickly noticed by her parents.

"Well, if it isn't Adrien!" Mrs. Dupain-Cheng greets me.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," I greet them as Mr. Dupain-Cheng walks in with a tray full of croissants.

"I didn't know you were having a friend over Marinette" he states as he sets down the tray on the little counter next to the cashier.

"I mentioned it on Friday evening mama" Marinette says as she takes picks up the tray of croissants and puts it where it belongs.

"Really? I must have not remembered, you usually make a bigger fuss when someone comes over, especially when Adr..." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng says but before she can finish Marinette interrupts with a scolding, "Mama!"

"Why don't you two go upstairs to your room Marinette?" Mr. Dupain-Cheng says to Marinette's as he sees her pink face.

"Good idea," she says as she starts climbing upstairs. Her parents smile at me and I follow her up to her pink and black bedroom.

"You can sit where ever you like, let me grab us some drinks" she says as she puts down both of her bags and heads downstairs. I look around and realize that the posters of me she had were taken down, maybe she hid them like last time? Don't ask how I found out. I sit down in the chair with wheels on it and sit looking towards her wall which has a couple of her designs pinned to it.

"Pssst, Tikki!" I hear Plagg whisper behind me.

"What?!" I hear a high pitched voice whisper back.

"Where did all the posters go?" he asked her in his "whisper" voice.

"I can hear you Plagg" I announce as I turn around. I see a red bug like kwami who has a big black dot on her head/forehead, I assume it's Marinette's kwami.

"Not like I was trying too hard," he says as he takes out a piece of cheese.

"I haven't introduced myself, I'm Tikki! I'm the ladybug Kwami!" she explains with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Tikki, I'm..." I start to introduce myself.

"You're Adrien Agreste, the boy Marinette used to have a huge crush on until she started to have feelings for Chat Noir until she found out you _are_ Chat Noir and now she has to suffer because you only love ladybug" Tikki says quite viciously giving me a glare that could kill.

"You're so cute when your mad" Plagg teases as he eats his piece of cheese. "You see... Tikki is always really fond of her Miraculous holders... even though she looks like she's all rainbows and cuddles... she can be very hardcore!" Plagg says with a frown which I guess is how he represents being hardcore, he takes yet another bite of camembert cheese.

"Have you guys known each other for a long time?" I ask.

"Duh, Ladybug and Chat Noir have been a team since the very beginning, it's fairly obvious that me and Tikki would know each other through all these years, me and her are even..." he says but can't finish since Tikki throws a cookie at him.

"Plagg!Why don't you focus on your cheese!" she exclaims as the small Kwami blushes.

"Sorry it took so long, my parents kept trying to make me bring the whole bakery upstairs" Marinette says as she enters the room holding two mugs of what seems like hot chocolate and a bag of what I assume to be pastries, I get up and help her by taking the mugs.

"No problem m'lady, I was purr-fectly fine waiting for you" I say as I sit down and place the mugs on her desk.

"AHEM" Plaggs says causing Marinette to turn around.

"Is this your Kwami? He is so _cute_ " Marinette says as she kneels down to where both Kwami are.

"I'm Plagg" he introduces himself as he notices the empty tray of camembert cheese. "what?! I'm all out of cheese!" he says, making Marinette giggle.

"I'll get some for you, wait here" she says as she rushes out and back in to the room with some cookies and camembert.

"Here you go you two," she says as she places the food items down for them.

"We should work on the project purr-incess" I say grabbing her attention.

"Oh yeah!" she says and we go to work.

* * *

 **Marinette P.O.V.**

"And there! We're done!" Adrien exclaims as he puts the final touch on our project, we finished it really fast considering the fact that my parents have been really nosy and our Kwami's have been distracting us (mostly Plagg). But we finished and it's barely Wednesday!

"We did an awesome job, we are going to ace this class!" I say to him with a smile as I admire our project.

"Pound it" we say out of custom from when we fight crime together. We laugh as we realize that's a Ladybug and Chat Noir thing.

"W-well, I guess I'll tell Natalie to resume my afternoon classes..." Adrien says sadly as he pulls out his phone.

"Now why would you do that kitty cat? I thought you said I got to keep you all week" I tease him as I get close and poke his nose with my finger, making him blush, he tenses up in his chair, I think I left him speechless, I put on a confused expression as I see him turn red.

* * *

 **Adrien P.O.V.**

 _OMG MARINETTE JUST SAID THAT OMG WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, DEAR GOD I CAN DIE HAPPILY NOW! I NEED TO KEEP MY CALM BUT I CAN NOT, OH SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THAT'S HOLY. DID SHE JUST? DOES THAT MEAN I CAN COME OVER?! OMG WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I SAY?! I AM MOTHERFLUFFING CHAT NOIR! I SHOULD KNOW WHAT TO DO!_

* * *

 **Marinette P.O.V.**

"Well if you insist m'lady, I guess I can keep coming over this week in the afternoons" he says smoothly as his blush dies down to a soft pink. I giggle.

"I think you mean, if i pinksist" I say cracking a pun and laugh.

"I don't get it" he says.

"I do so it's okay!" I say as I giggle, "so what do you want to do?" I ask him as I lay back in my chair.

"What do you like to do for fun?" he asks me.

"Hmm..." I think for a moment, "well, I like to play video games and love to design and sew clothes especially when I get models like Alya ,I also like to bake and keep up to date with the latest fashion, other than that on the top of my head I can't really think of anything else" I tell him as I wonder what else I like to do in my spare time. Most of my free time is taken up with being ladybug so my hobby list has shortened a bit.

"What do you mean by when you have models?" he asks me curiously.

"Well, I make most of my own clothes but sometimes I design clothes that I like but wouldn't wear myself, usually I use Alya as my model for those type of designs and she wears them, other times I design male clothes but I can't make Alya model it so I make the clothes for dolls instead," I explain trying to say it as clear as possible.

"Oh, I get it, you should let me be your model someday" he says as he inches close to my face, I can feel my face get warm.

"Y-You? Model _m-my_ clothes?" I ask.

"You are very talented after all, I would like to wear a Marinette original myself" he says as he inches closer rolling his chair.

"W-Well you could see some designs right now if you w-want," I say as I see how close he is.

"That would be purr-fect princess," he says as he inches even closer and grabs my waist, I can't help but blush and feel the urge to kiss him.

"Would you two like some quiche?" I hear my mother asks as she pops her head into my room. I quickly shove Adrien far away from me.

"T-That would be great mama, we'll have it up here!"I say as I rush to her, an obvious blush on my face and a dumbfounded Adrien in the corner.

"Enjoy" she says as she hands me the quiche along with two plates and a knife.

I giggle and place the quiche on my desk, I go to Adrien who is speechless and red in the corner. My best guess is that he is imagining what could have happened a couple seconds ago.

"Come on kitty, you wouldn't want the quiche to go to waste," I say as I give him a kiss on the cheek and start slicing the quiche.

* * *

"Adrien! You have to stand still!" I exclaim as Adrien moves once again "do you want me to stick a needle in you?!" I ask as I try to place a pin to hold fabric for a new hoodie together.

"Sorry bugaboo" he says making me glare at him.

"You know, I could NOT make you this sweater right!" I tell him as I place another pin.

"Sorry, I'm really happy your making it though! My very own Marinette original!" he says excitedly as I raise both his arms. I examine him and see I have everything in place. I carefully remove the pinned up hoodie, and he stretches as he is finally released. It's Thursday afternoon and a soft rain pours over the city.

"I can't believe that you chose THIS design" I say to him as I place the pinned up hoodie on my desk and get my sewing machine.

"Why wouldn't I? It _is_ ladybug inspired after all!" he says happily. I look at the design, it's true, it's a red hoodie that has a black spotted inside, the outside has black accents to it and the zipper has a ladybug shaped zip, the hoodie has two antennas on the inside as well that you can pull out if desired.

"It's just a little funny" I say as I sew it up.

"And why would CAT be?" he asks making a horrible pun, as he rolls his chair over to me.

"As if I would tell you, you nosy cat" I say.

"Please bugaboo," he pleads as he lays his head on my shoulder and he gives me those big doll eyes. His green eyes are something I could just stare at forever.

"It's just this is a two person inspired look" I finally reveal to him as he looks at me confused, "and I happen to have part two of this look" I say as I continue sewing.

"Wait, what do you mean bugaboo, could this possibly be one of those couple outfits?!" he exclaims happily.

"Look, I never thought someone would wear part one of this outfit so you can't blame me because you _wanted_ me to make you this," I say as I try not to blush.

"I want to see this part two bugaboo" he says as he somehow manages to rest his head on my lap. I groan and roll my eyes.

"Just turn the page" I say as I stop sewing and remove his head from my lap so I can scoot in and continue.

"Turn the page?" he asks.

"Yeah, turn the page" I say as I continue sewing. He stays confused for a couple of moments until he spots my sketchbook, it's open to the page of the ladybug hoodie I am making for him, he flips it to reveal a black hoodie design with a green inside and green zipper, it has a little metal zipper that resembles Chat's baton, on the hoodie there are cat ears on the inside that you can pull out. Just like the ladybug hoodie this one is also inspired by someone, that someone being Chat.

"I sketched the hoodies to be a couple type thing, sketching the ladybug one for a male and the chat one for a female, at first I thought I could gift it to Alya and Nino once they got together but she would obviously want the ladybug one; I liked the design so I decided to make the Chat one for myself and forget about it's counterpart. I figured I could make a reverse of this outfit some other time for them" I confess to Adrien. He smiles at me and gives me heart eyes, once again the urge to kiss him is strong but I continue sewing.

"Yep, she wears it all the time" Tikki reveals making me blush.

"Is that true bugaboo?" Adrien asks me as I concentrate on sewing the hoodie.

"What do you care" I say as I continue focusing.

"Aww are you too shy to admit it? If it's true then I'll wear mine all the time as well, I'll even wear it to school" he says to me making me red in the face.

"Please don't wear it to school, Alya would never let it die and neither would Chloe" I say to him. I''m finally done sewing it so I turn it inside out so that it looks like the completed product, only it isn't quite yet since I am hand sewing on the zipper still.

"Fine bugaboo, but you will let me come over and wear it while you wear yours right?" he asks me as I look for my black sewing thread.

"Not a chance" I reply as I grab the black thread. I sit back down and start putting it through a needle.

"Aww, pretty please princess" he says as he rests his head on my lap once again, why does he do this to me?

"Ugh, you won't leave me alone until I do right?" I ask him.

"Ex-cat-ly" he says as he manages to kiss my chin as he raises his head off my lap.

I finally sew the zipper onto the sweater and finish the sweater. Not bad if I say so myself, I hand it to Adrien proud of myself.

"I LOVE IT!" he exclaims as he hugs the hoodie and begins putting it on. He zips it up and looks so adorable! I have to contain myself from going up and hugging him until I squeeze him to death.

"Thank you so much princess!" he says as he pulls the hood over his head and pulls out the antennas looking like a small child.

"You should wear yours too Mari" I hear Tiki say as I turn to see her and Plagg (who does not look happy) carrying the matching Chat Noir inspired hoodie.

"You should princess, please" he says to me.

"Definitely not" I say as I put some of my things away.

"Please princess" he pleads as I place my needles back into their cushion.

"I don't think so kitty" I say to him rolling my eyes. Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around my body and can instantly feel my face heat up.

"Come on bugaboo, I bet you'll look adorable" he whispers into my ear, his breath against my neck.

"Fine" I groan as I pull away from him, I can feel my face all red and can still feel his breath against my neck. I sigh and put the hoodie on, the ears are pulled out already since I like to sleep with it on.

"You look so cute Marinette!" he exclaims as he hugs me unexpectedly yet again, he carries me up and twirls me around, "just like a doll" he says.

"Put me down Adrien, your going to drop me" I say trying not to giggle but the amusement can be heard in my voice none the less.

"I don't want to let go of you though," he says as he puts me down so my feet are to the floor, yet his hands don't leave my waist.

"Marinette, I-" he says as he presses his forehead to mine, "I want to tell you I-" he continues but his phones goes off alarming both of us and making us break the embrace.

It's Natalie, he tells me he must leave and we say our goodbyes, leaving me confused and as red as a tomato.

"Is this really the right thing to do Tikki?" I ask her as I lay on my bed. I recall this weeks and how many times I was so close to giving in and kissing him, before that was all I could dream of, just _one_ kiss from Adrien.

"Yes it is, I know you are confused but if he can't love you as both Marinette and Ladybug you will end up even more heartbroken, love needs to be reciprocate Marinette" Tikki says as she comes to my side. I know she's right.

"You're right, thanks for always being with me, today I just had this... this urge to kiss him and hold him so badly, and right before Nathalie called, for a moment I felt as if he was going to say something really important, although knowing him it might have been one of his chat tricks." I tell her as I roll over on my bed and hold a pillow.

"You'll find out sooner or later, for now you should shower and go to bed, you have to be up early so you can take your project to school" Tikki says.

"You're right Tikki" I nod and clean up and soon enough am in bed ready for a night of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! So this was a bit more action packed (romance wise), next chapter we'll have a little Chloe sprinkled in so look forward to that!  
I finally made some new cover art which I hope you guys like! Please don't forget to leave your feedback if you would like. 'Till next time lovelies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marinette P.O.V.**

I walk to school slowly making sure to not bump into anything or get in any situation that could break my project, I finally reach the classroom safe and sound and place it on Adrien's desk since we will be sitting together for class.

"Early for once" I hear Alya say from behind me.

"Good morning Alya." I greet as she walks in holding hands with Nino who has their project under his other arm. "Morning Nino" I say to him.

"Good morning" they greet as they place their project on my desk, there were multiple ways one could design their project so I admire and examine theirs.

"Is that a new outfit? Because it's beautiful Mari" Alya asks me, I blush a little. I decided to change my style a little, I'm wearing a pastel pink dress with a black coat over it, I wear black tights under and black ankle boots, my hair is in a single ponytail adorned by a bow made of the same fabric as my dress.

"Y-yeah, my mom thought it would be nice to see me change my style every once in a while...so I followed her advice and changed my style a little, though I doubt I'll be able to pull it off" I tell them nervously.

"Well if you look at that, Marinette tried to look decent for once! sadly for her, she failed," Chloe says as she enters the room with Sabrina right behind her, she giggles at Chloe's remark but I just ignore them and place my backpack down next to Adrien's seat.

"You know, even if a trash bag dresses in silk, it's still a trash bag" Chloe says as she seems to approach me but once again I just turn, ignore her, and yawn.

"Are you listening to me you moron?!" Chloe yells as she grabs my shoulder and turns me around.

"Don't you go thinking that just because you got paired up with my Adrikins you are so much better than me! He doesn't like you in the least! I bet you're nothing more than a charity case for him! I mean you _ARE Maritrash!_ Stay away from him or I'll make you! HE IS MINE YOU HEAR?!" Chloe yells, as she says the last part though she swings her arm and throws the cup of coffee she is holding at me, I cover my face as soon as I see what's about to happen. The hot liquid quickly impact me and drenches me burning my skin. I let out a tiny cry of pain as I feel it all over my body, not only ruining my outfit but leaving my skin irritated.

* * *

 **Adrien P.O.V.**

I walk towards the classroom, early for once since I want to see Marinette, maybe it's too early since school doesn't start for at least another forty five minutes as I get closer to the classroom though, I hear yelling from a familiar voice.

"Are you listening to me you moron?!" I hear as I hurry to get to the classroom, I am almost a hundred percent sure of who the voice belongs to.

"Don't you go thinking that just because you got paired up with my Adrikins you are so much better than me! He doesn't like you in the least! I bet you're nothing more than a charity case for him! I mean you _ARE Maritrash!_ Stay away from him or I'll make you! HE IS MINE YOU HEAR?!" Chloe yells as I enter the classroom, I see her throw what seems to be a rather large cup of coffee at Marinette, who lets out a barely audible cry.

"Marinette!" Alya exclaims grabbing Marinette who nearly falls to the ground from the impact of what I assume is a very hot liquid.

"I'm okay," Marinette claims as she stands up and looks at Chloe, but she doesn't look okay. Her whole body is soaked with coffee! Luckily her face seems to be dry since she has fast reflexes and managed to cover her face.

"Let's... let's set things straight Chloe..." Marinette says, her voice seems shake-y, "Adrien is _NOT AN OBJECT!_ " she yells making everyone in the room go quiet, that is not what anyone expected to hear, after being soaked in coffee that's _definitely_ what any of us would say at least, her Ladybug is showing, she's defending _me_ when it was _her_ that got hurt.

"ADRIEN IS A HUMAN BEING! HE DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE, HE MIGHT BE A MODEL BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS! IF YOU TRULY CARE ABOUT HIM STOP TRYING TO MAKE PEOPLE GET AWAY FROM HIM! YOU CAN KILL ME IF YOU WANT! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN OTHER PEOPLE WON'T TRY TO APPROACH HIM!" Marinette yells at her as she tries to stand up, I instantly try and take a step forward to get to her but Alya beats me to it as she inches close to Marinette.

She finally manages to stand on her own but falls again, ripping her tights a little, I see her skin and notice it's red, most likely irritated from the hot liquid. I try and go to her but Nathaniel and Alya reach her first. I take a look at Marinette and see her neck and hands have become red as well!

"Adrikins!" I hear Chloe exclaim as she notices me standing at the door, she rapidly rushes to me "Did you just hear the way she treated me?!" Chloe asks acting like a victim when I just witnessed everything myself.

"Chloe! What you did was not only wrong but also unacceptable" I say to her, her pulling her off of me. Her eyes widen and she frowns.

"She was acting like a pest, acting all innocent when we all know she fawns over you" Chloe says loudly, I turn to Marinette who looks away from me while she is being helped up by Nathaniel.

"I thought you said you disliked crazy fans," Chloe continues talking making me annoyed, I try and get past her so I can help Marinette but she blocks the way again.

"Look Chloe, I-I can't deny I was pretty crazy about Adrien but at least I never made any one leave his side" I hear Marinette says as she slowly makes her way with Alya at her side while Nathaniel held her now ruined bow.

"Oh, and Chloe, at least I know my place, but do you?" Marinette asks as she leaves the classroom with Alya behind her, I can hear a couple people make "sizzling" sounds and asking if Chloe needed water for her "burn".

"Wait Marinette," I say as I start to walk towards the two girls who were leaving the classroom, Alya turns around giving me a "leave her alone for a while", I nod at her and take my seat.

"Adrikins," Chloe comes over once again, I sigh.

"Chloe, I appreciate you, we have been friends for a long time but please leave me alone," I tell her as I turn away from her. I can hear her audibly gasp and go to her seat with Sabrina praising her about something.

I can't keep what Marinette said out of my mind... especially when she said that she had never made anyone leave my side, sure in the past people wouldn't want to hang out with me because Chloe would scare them off but... did Marinette mean that she wouldn't be by my side anymore?! Is she going to stop talking to me because of what Chloe did?! Is that what she meant? I don't want that! I can't lose her, not now, not ever!

Marinette's smile always makes me smile, her clumsiness is something that I find adorable, the way she concentrates and is passionate makes her so attractive, when she becomes stubborn all I want to do is tease her. I wanted to make other guys look away from her, I wanted to run my hand through her midnight hair and stare into her eyes forever. I didn't want to lose her, and I can't even full tell myself why...

* * *

 **Marinette P.O.V.**

"Are you okay girl?" Alya asks me as we enter the locker room slowly.

"Yeah, my clothes are drenched so I have to change, luckily I have clothes here," I tell her.

"You worked so hard to change your style and that brat had to come ruin it, your skin is all irritated! Good thing it didn't fall on your face, it did fall everywhere else though, even your hair!" she says as she fans me with her binder.

"It's okay Alya, I can just use perfume to cover up the smell, as I said I have extra clothes, my original creations," I say with a wink she smirks at me and we fist bump, but I wince at the impact since my skin is a little sensitive.

"Sorry Mari!" Alya exclaims as she hears me.

"I'm okay, I'm not as weak as I seem" I tell her, giving her a big fake smile.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, somebody has to pick up the coffee that brat spilled, try and change as fast as possible," she says with a wink and exits the locker room. I open my locker and look through the clothes I have, I haven't told Alya this but sometimes I leave new creations here since sometimes I don't know if they're worth wearing and would rather keep them hidden, something that isn't possible when Alya loves to look through my closet.

With a little struggle I manage to undress, no one is around so _it's okay,_ I tell myself as tears brim my eyes and I let the tears come out as I sob, I don't know if I'm crying because of my physical or emotional pain but tears come out either way, my sobs only grow louder as I try to contain them. My legs feel weak, and I collapse on to the cold marble floor of the locker room, my irritated skin feels so nice against the cold.

"Marinette...?" I hear Tikki's small voice say as she flies out of my very damp bag which I carefully placed on top of my pile of wet clothes.

"S-sorry, I-I'm so-so s-sorry y-you h-have to s-see m-me like this," I say to her as my tears continue to fall.

"It's okay, but remember you have to stay positive, we wouldn't want you to get akumatized" Tikki says to me.

"Y-You're right, I-I'm sorry, I just can't h-help myself" I say, after a couple moments my sobs finally quiet down, my tears don't cease to fall though. I just _had_ to go open my mouth, what would Adrien think of me now? The last thing I want to do is cause problems for him, Chloe after all _did_ out rank me. Not only is she richer than me but she _is_ Adrien's childhood friend and nothing will change that.

She just sees Adrien as an object, a prize, a toy. She was mean and cruel, and he was kind and gentle, but Adrien only had her while he grew up, she was his one friend, wether he did or didn't want it to be that way. Marinette was sure that in all those years Chloe had made sure that no one got close to Adrien, for he was her personal toy. All those years, Adrien must have believed that there was a problem with him while he sat in that big mansion where he lives. I know that Chloe has hated me since the day we met, I've never understood why though, and I'm sure that if I get away from Adrien, she'll stop making other people get away because in the beginning she didn't care as long as he wasn't friends with me.

I let my tears flow, a sob escaping my lips every once in a while. So many things are built up inside me, not just this incident but so much more. I cry, and cry, I don't know how long I've been here collapsed on the cold floor but I know that if I don't get myself together Alya will come back in looking for me. A couple minutes pass and finally I collect myself enough to stand up, I smile at Tikki who has been giving me a tiny hug all this time, I let her know I'm much better and I get dressed.

I put on a pastel pink sweater with a cat on it, I put on a black high waisted skirt and wear grey tights under , I put on some pink flats that are stored in here just by luck, I leave my hair down since it's rather wet with coffee. I put perfume all over myself trying to make sure the coffee smell doesn't linger, Tikki offers to help me and sprays it on my back and parts of my hair I can't reach. I apply some moisturizing cream on my skin which is still really irritated. I trade bags since my everyday one is drenched and is definitely not suitable for Tikki, I head to the classroom and luckily enter right as the bell rings. I take my place next to Adrien and try not to make eye contact with him.

"Mari... are you okay?" Alya whispers to me as Miss Bustier takes attendance.

"Yeah, don't worry" I say as I turn and give her a smile.

"...but Mari, your eyes are red and puffy..." she says, a worried expression on her face.

"Uhm... it's probably just because my skin is irritated" I lie to her, she gives me a look that I know all too well, she knows I'm lying.

"Yeah, it's probs just the coffee" she lies as well, I remember that Nino and Adrien can over hear this conversation as well, so I just turn and make sure not to look at Adrien. I'm worried he heard everything I said this morning, I definitely know he knows the fact that I "used" to be a fangirl. I can feel his eyes on me though, it's as if he was burning a whole through me.

When Miss Bustier calls on him to read I steal a glance at him. He finishes reading and I turn away, but I want to see his face again so I try and steal another glance, instead of meeting the sight of his perfect side profile, I meet his eyes. I'm not the only one caught off guard though I caught him off guard as well and he blushes furiously and turns away, it's so adorable but did he, did he seriously think I couldn't feel his eyes on me earlier? It was only fair I look at him at least once as well. Finally the lesson ends and I stretch in my seat, my skin fells better but I'm still in pain. I see Adrien from the corner of my eye, I know he wants to talk but luckily before he can Alya comes ad saves me.

"Girl, that outfit is on point! I can't believe you had it in your locker!" Alya says as she pulls me up, making a little whimper escape me. Alya looks at me apologetically but I give her an "it's okay look", and she resumes to examining my outfit, which is rather simple, but she admires it all the same.

"OMG Marinette, how can you be so talented?" Alya asks me as she quickly takes her phone out and snaps pictures of me making me blush.

"I-It's nothing really" I say giving her a smile.

"She's right Marinette, it's a really nice outfit" Rose says as she approaches me, Juleka, Alix and Mylene gather around me as well.

"You look so nice with your hair down Marinette" Mylene says, the other girls nod.

"Where did you get that dress? Do you think they have it in black?" Juleka asks.

"Actually, Marinette made it herself," Alya brags to them, I smile nervously as they all inch closer.

"Really Marinette?!" they all ask.

"Y-Yeah, I make all of my clothes... the only think that I don't know how to make are shoes, but I'd love to learn" I say to them continuing to smile.

"Wow, you are so cool Marinette!" Alix says.

* * *

"Good job on all your projects class, you are excused" Miss Mendeliev says as everyone gets up and starts to leave the classroom, I get up as well and start heading towards the door with Alya, finally the day has ended! All I want to do is get home, eat my pain away, take a nice long bath, write in my diary and sleep, hopefully my skin will be much less irritated by tomorrow.

"Marinette!" I hear a voice call, it's Adrien, I turn and see him catch up to me with Nino at his side.

"Nino! You said you would babysit with me today!" Alya exclaims as Nino looks at her in confusion.

"Babysi-" he starts before he looks at Alya in the face, "OH YEAH! Well, got to go guys!" he says and the couple rushes out of the school, I face palm myself and regret it as my hand is still irritated, I shake my head at my best friend as I watch her run off with her boyfriend.

"Marinette?" I hear Adrien speak again, I jump a little.

"D-Don't you have an after school class today?" I ask him trying to once again, escape any confrontation.

"I told you. I told Nathalie to clear up my whole week, also I wanted to talk to you" he says, his voice getting serious, I look at his eyes and instantly I feel a little better, _No Marinette!_

"Here?" I ask, we're standing in the doorway of the now empty classroom.

"N-no, how about we go somewhere?" he asks me, I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere, my skin is irritated and my emotions are a mess but this is Adrien and I can't deny him anything no matter how hard I try to tell myself I can, I want to get away from him but at the same time every part of me tells me not to.

"Sure," I reply to him, "but where?" I ask.

"Want to go to the park?" he asks me, I nod and we start walking to the park.

* * *

 **A/N: Told you this chapter had more action! But don't kill me please! I'll make it up next chapter.  
**

 **Before you go and say "would Marinette's skin really get all red and irritated that fast?!1?!11!", let me tell you that I based this off something similar that happened to me. Boiling coffee was... accidentally -_- thrown all over me; even though I have a tan complexion, because I have sensitive skin my skin got really red and irritated and it took me about a week for it too feel all better, but that was because I applied nothing on it. So there you go! You can't say this isn't realistic because I myself have "tested" it out.**

 **If you read this annoying long note then... Thank you for reading as always! Hope you liked it, 'Till next time:3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Adrien P.O.V**

I walk with Marinette to the park, I can't get her words out of my head, I want to talk to her about that and thank her for earlier because she _defended_ me. She said things I've always wanted to hear, and things I've wanted to say to Chloe but never had the courage to say, but she was surrounded by people all day so I couldn't really talk to her even though she sat next to me all day. I kept staring at her in her cute outfit and she caught me more than once yet I couldn't stop, her skin was still irritated but she looked a lot better.

We reach the park and once we reach an area surrounded by trees where no people are passing by she turns to me staring at me with her bluebell eyes for a moment.

"A-Adrien..." she started, as she looked at the floor "I'm sorry for earlier... I shouldn't have said those things to Chloe in front of everyone, not when they were about you..." she says to me, not looking at me

Sorry? Why would she have to be sorry?

"Well, I want to thank you," I say to her, she looks at me with a very confused face.

"Thank me?" she asks.

"Yeah, for earlier, you defended me. You said all those things about me not being an object and having feelings and that made me really happy, I would never have the courage to tell Chloe all of that. I really appreciate it... all these years, I've only had her as my friend because no one else would want to get near me, I'm sure you can guess why, and for a moment I forgot that I was actually free to do and hang out with who _I_ wanted to" I say, rambling on but telling her everything I felt.

"It's no big deal, it's not fair that she keeps people away from you. You have the right to hang out with who ever you want, and also have the right to not surround yourself with people you dislike" she says with a smile, but it soon falters and her eyes seem to become water-y, she quickly looks at the floor again.

"Even though I believe that... I still think that you and I shouldn't hang out anymore" Marinette says, her voice sounds slightly shake-y. I can't believe she's really saying this.

"If I continue to be around you, I know Chloe will not only bother me, but she'll bother you as well, and I don't want her to hurt you in any way" Marinette says to me, she sounds like she's holding back tears, she won't look at me and I have a feeling I know why.

Now that I think about it... Marinette has always been kind to me. Even before I knew she was Ladybug I found her cute but I was so engrossed in the fact that I loved Ladybug... I never opened up to the idea of liking anyone else. When I found out she was Ladybug I wanted nothing more than be with her but she was right, I wasn't in love with Marinette.

I knew nothing about her but that's really different now, whenever I'm near her my heart beats fast, my hands get sweaty, I feel the urge to be with her all the time, to kiss her or to hug her, all I want is to be able to hold her hand and cuddle, I want to be able to make guys stop flirting with her and say she's mine, but I can't.

I've fallen in love with Marinette. No Matter how much I lie to myself. No matter how oblivious I may be to my own feelings. I'm in love with Marinette but I don't know how I'll ever prove it to her.

I look at her, her fragile body standing in the cold, her skin was slightly red, I can't help myself.

* * *

 **Marinette P.O.V.**

I stand in front of Adrien, but I can't look at him. Tears are at the brim of my eyes, I though I had no more tears inside me but I do. I want to stay positive, I _need_ to stay positive. I most definitely can _NOT_ cry in front of Adrien.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and embrace me, the sudden contact hurts a little but I most definitely don't mind, this is the type of pain I wouldn't mind having forever.

"Please... don't leave me..." I hear him say, his head is resting on my shoulder and I feel a warm liquid... is he...crying?

I stand there frozen but return the embrace, I close my eyes letting the tears flow out and let this warmth crawl through my body. For weeks all I've want is to lay between his arms, even if he doesn't love me, just being in his arms right now makes me happy. I can feel my heart fluttering and my ears seem to tingle, I don't want to let go of him and he isn't pulling apart either, we just stand there in each others arms.

"You know that no matter what you will always be my princess, Marinette" he whispers in my ears causing my cheeks to grow fiery hot.

"Well, then you can be my prince" I whisper back not opening my eyes, he tightens his grip around my waist, I want to... if even for just a moment... I want to believe that Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir can be in love with Marinette as well as Ladybug.

"As your prince I swear I will protect you and try my best to win your heart, since you already won mine princess" he says, I hold on to him. I don't know exactly what he means, all I know is that I don't want to let go of this moment since it might be a dream.

"So please, don't leave me" he whispers, he cradles his head against my neck and I can feel his warm breath.

I pull out of the embrace slightly so I can see his face, I want to believe we can be mutually in love so I smile and peck his nose, both of us have tear streaks down our cheeks.

"Okay Kitty... remember that 'slow and steady wins the race' and you're so close to the end" I say with a smile, he hugs me, picking me up slightly and twirls me around. I can't help but to slightly giggle, he is after all my Chat Noir and these are the type of things he does.

"I'll try my best to win then! I should get you home right now though, your parents don't know where you are right?" he asks me as he puts me down and I take a few steps back.

"Yeah, want to stay for a bit? I can make hot chocolate, and you can have some pastries," I tell him, his face lights up, I get close to him and wipe the tear streaks of off his face, I give him a kiss on the cheek. I'm surprised I did but I couldn't really stop my self, his cheeks are pink and I giggle. He leans in suddenly and cups my face, his hands are cold and nice against my skin, he wipes my tear streaks with his thumb and looks at me with those emerald eyes of his.

We stand there for a moment and then I shiver because of a sudden gust of wind, maybe wearing another coat would have been a good idea.

"We should get going princess," he says to me, I smile and nod. We stand side by side as we walk towards my family bakery.

* * *

"Here you go" I say to Adrien as I hand him a cup of hot chocolate, and place a tray of macaroons and cookies on my desk. Adrien's face instantly lights up, it reminds me of a kitten causing me to giggle slightly.

"You're the best" he says as he stuffs a cookie in his mouth.

"Don't eat too many or you'll gain weight, if that happens Nathalie will hunt me down" my tone getting serious and my face scared.

"Don't worry princess, I can just go to the gym" he says as he bites another cookie, I blush a little as I imagine Adrien working out... shirtless.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Y-Yeah!" I reply trying to distract myself, I look around and spot Plagg and Tikki talking to each other while eating.

"If it's not cheese I don't really care" I hear Plagg say causing me to giggle.

"What are you doing for the holidays purr-incess?" Adrien asks me as I turn back to him.

"Now that I think about it, I think I'll just be here, we aren't celebrating this year. My parents are invited to this elite christmas event but it's only for two people, and for New Years they are going to China for three weeks to help my uncle at his new restaurant their leaving the twenty sixth in the morning and I won't be going since I have to go back to school, they kept saying missing school wouldn't hurt but I feel like around the holidays there might be a couple akuma attacks so I can't risk not being here" I explain to him.

"Makes sense, but are they going to leave you here all alone?" he asks me.

"Yeah, my parents know I won't do anything wrong, and I won't be ALONE, ALONE, Mrs. Chamack said that she would come around some times to check on me, I can look after myself as well so my parents don't worry too much about it, this is the first time my parents are closing up the bakery for the holidays so I wanted to make sure they enjoyed themselves," I ramble on.

"That's considerate of you, won't you be lonely though?" he asks me.

"Hmm, maybe... on holidays the bakery gets really full so my family doesn't really celebrate, we exchange gifts though, ever since I've been able to walk and talk I've helped out in the bakery. My parents usually force me to dress up in some holiday appropriate costume and I have to walk around helping like that" I explain remembering last year when I was forced to walk around as a reindeer. I look over at Adrien who is spaced out and drooling, I shake my head and giggle.

"What about you Mr. Famous Model" I ask him.

"Ever since my mom disappeared a couple years ago my dad doesn't celebrate the holidays anymore, I usually go to parties or events I get invited to and my dad sends me gifts from whatever part of the world he is in" he explains to me, his expression becomes a little gloomy.

"I see, seems like we both don't celebrate the holidays much then" I say with a smile.

"Yeah, but hey! This year I have you bugaboo" he says to me giving me a smirk.

"Hahaha, I guess so" I say. "Now that I remember, me and Alya are exchanging our gifts on the twenty sixth and she'll probs be staying her a couple days, she'll probably want Nino to come that day so you should too" I tell him.

"Really?!" he asks me smiling.

"Why not? I'll ask Alya," I say to him as I think about what I could make for lunch that day, I notice Adrien's face get all red.

"Don't get any funny ideas, you two will be leaving before night fall" I say.

"Aww, that's no fun" he pouts.

I hear his phone ring, I'm guessing it's Nathalie meaning he has to go. We say our goodbyes and I lay in my bed, _I wonder how the holidays will go._

* * *

 **A/N: Hope that made up for last chapter a little! Next Chapter will probs be uploaded right after I wake up or later tonight if I can't sleep! It's a fairly simple chapter but it's necessary so that the chapter after things can get a little fun** ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **, stay tuned and see how Marinette's week goes. I'm sure that after it she'll very much enjoy her winter break!**

 **I woke up to see all of your guys's review and I couldn't help but feel so lucky and happy! Thank you all for favoriting, following and reviewing my story! It really inspires me to continue reviewing, you are all lovely! 'Till next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Marinette P.O.V.**

"It was so romantic!" Alya exclaims as she tells me about her date with Nino on Saturday, I'm actually here forty five minutes early since I wanted to know all the details about Alya's date. I hold my face in my cheeks and imagine Alya and Nino on their date, she just gained two million followers and he asked her out to celebrate!

"And then, as we strolled through the park under all the lights he turned around and gave me this!" she says as she pulls out a necklace from under her shirt. It's a silver necklace with a charm shaped as a red rose surrounded by small silver roses, dangling from the rose is a ladybug.

"Oh, it's beautiful Alya! _So you_!" I tell her as I admire her necklace.

"I know just the thing that would go with that!" I tell her as I reach for a bag at the side of my desk, it's a pink bag with little ladybugs painted all over it.

"Congratulations on getting two million followers!" I say as I hand her the pink bag.

"Girl! You shouldn't have!" she says as she takes the bag, and gives me a big hug. She opens it and inside is a knitted red sweater with red dots to resemble a ladybug.

"OMG! A ladybug sweater! Girl, you are the best friend ever! How long did it take you to knit this?!" she asks as she takes off her jacket and puts on her red ladybug sweater.

"It was nothing, it's totally your style and matches what your wearing! Want me to take a picture for your blog?" I ask her, it actually took a lot longer than I expected to make that damn sweater! I spent all weekend working on it, my hands ended up sore! Luckily my skin is a lot better since my mom put some magic remedy on my skin, it even smelled nice which was a bonus.

"Yes please! I want to brag about having the best friend and boyfriend in the world!" she says as she hands me her phone with the camera already on.

"We can get better lighting outside" I tell her as I notice her silhouette looks rather dark, and you can barely even see or appreciate the vibrant red color that her sweater is.

"True!" she says as she grabs my arm and pulls me outside the classroom with her. She finds a well lit area and I start snapping pics of her in different angles, I make her go to different spots around the school to see where I could get the best shot.

"You could be a model Alya!" I half tease her as I finally hand her phone.

"Very funny, thanks for the sweater Mari," Alya says as she squeezes me in a hug. She releases me and starts typing in her phone, I'm guessing she's updating her blog with the pics.

"Good morning love!" I hear, I turn and see Nino.

"I'll leave you two love birds" I say as I nudge Alya's side and give her a teasing wink, I go back to the classroom and take a seat at my desk. I start sketching some outfits so I have things to work on during break.

I feel my phone vibrate and take out my phone to see a notification from the Ladyblog, she works fast! I look and see she posted a picture of herself in her ladybug sweater showing her necklace as well, the caption reads - "as a celebration for reaching 2 million followers, the best friend ever made me this awesome ladybug sweater, and the best boyfriend ever got me this necklace!" under it she puts (Pic credit: Marinette Dupain-Cheng a.k.a. best friend ever).

I giggle and put my phone back in my bag where Tikki is I see her and wink as I close my bag. One more week left of school and I can't wait until winter break, I won't have to come sit in this desk for three weeks!

"H-Hi Marinette" I hear a familiar voice greet, I look up and see a familiar red head.

"Why, good morning Nathaniel!" I say to him with a smile.

"Y-you look l-lovely this morning!" he says a blush covering his face, I notice his hair looks different today, he looks really cute actually!

"Thank you! You look different today, new haircut?" I ask him as I notice how I can see both of his eyes.

"Y-Yeah! My mom kept pleading me to cut it, and some kid got gum in my hair so I kind of had to..." he says looking at the floor.

"It looks good on you! You have an attractive face and this style helps accent your features" I say to him, as a wannabe designer I know all about these things.

"D-Do you really think so?!" he asks me surprised.

"Of course! Your speaking to a hopefully future fashion designer, you can trust me on these things" I say to him making him smile.

"I bet you'll be a great designer!" he says, I smile at the compliment.

"And you'll be a great artist! I bet you'll comics will always sell out" I tell him as I remember he loves to make comics.

"Hopefully! Now that I remember, I wanted to ask you if you could help me design some outfits, if you don't mind of course!" he says, his blush growing a deeper shade of pink.

"I'd be honored to help you" I say cheerfully.

"Well if you look at that Sabrina! The two nerds are interacting! Marinette, you _do_ know he has a _crazy_ crush on you right?" Chloe says as she walks into the room.

"That's none of _your_ business Chloe," I say to her, very annoyed.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up tomato head, she obviously has a crush on Adrien. Not that he'll ever like her back," Chloe spits out.

"Chloe, don't you have better things to do?" I ask her getting even more annoyed.

"Now that you mention it uglinette, I do!" she says as she sticks her nose up and continues walking to her desk, I let out angry say and calm down.

"Wow, doesn't Chloe intimidate you?" Nathaniel asks me.

"Not really, she annoys me more than anything though" I tell him. "So about that outfit, what's it for?" I ask him changing back to our topic.

"Oh, it's for a character! I'm entering a comic contest, and am centering it around a model who gets saved by a villain! She falls in love with him and makes him good again!" Nathaniel explains, I can't help but daydream about it! It's such a good plot!

"That sounds amazing Nathaniel! I would be honored to help you, in return will you let me read it when your done?" I ask him.

"O-Of co-course!" he says, I smile at him, he really is a nice guy.

* * *

 **Adrien P.O.V.**

I enter school fifteen minutes early and I see Alya and Nino holding hands while looking at her phone, I walk over to the lovey-dovey couple.

"Good morning lovebirds" I say to them making them look up from the screen.

"'Morning bro," Nino says as we do our handshake.

"Good morning," Alya says rather coldly.

"Is Marinette not here yet?" I ask them, I notice Alya's knitted ladybug sweater and try my best not to fanboy.

"Oh _she's_ here alright, she gave me this sweater as a matter of fact! A hand knitted Marinette original," she brags to me. It makes me a little envious but I remember I got Marinette to make me a hoodie, even better, a hoodie that matched with hers!

"I'm going inside then, I'll leave you two" I say as I take a step back, I want to see Marinette, all weekend I was busy with christmas photo shoots! I couldn't even check my phone because Natalie would be pushing me from one place to another.

"'Kay bro" Nino says as he turns his full attention back to Alya, I can tell Nino got hit right in the face with love. When we hang out together he mentions her all the time and asks advice on how to make her happy _not that I'm very good with this love business_. I think it's great how in love he is.

I walk to the classroom and see Kim and Max talking outside the classroom, I wave to them and say good morning as I walk in.

"H-how about we go to the c-café around the corner?" I hear an all too familiar voice ask, I look and see Nathaniel standing next to Marinette's desk, he has a crimson blush all over his face while Marinette smiles at him.

"That's a good idea! I've been dying to try their coffee, and it's supposed to be a very quiet place, so it's perfect!" Marinette says to him, causing him to turn a darker red, I swear I'm trying my best to keep my calm but he just... ugh.

"R-really? T-Then I'll wait for you at the entrance after school" he says to her, wait... _ARE THEY GOING ON A DATE?! How can this be happening? This can NOT be happening! This is what happens for being a fool, it was just a matter of time before someone snatched my bugaboo away from me!_

"Adrikins! Why are you just standing there!" Chloe exclaims as she quickly grasps me into an unwanted hug, I try to pull her away but I can feel everyone staring at me. I look up to see Marinette looking at me but she quickly turns her head and faces Nathaniel. _Noooooo_.

"Please get off me Chloe" I plead to Chloe, I'm sure that if Marinette is going out with Nathaniel, there is a reason, no need to make a big deal! But if Chloe keeps acting like this Marinette won't be able to see I'm serious about her!

"Chloe! Off!" I whisper/yell at her almost hissing. I hear a giggle and see that it's coming from Marinette, I can feel my face warm up and manage to push Chloe off of me.

"Hmph!" she says as she turns around and goes to her seat, to where Sabrina is sitting down rapidly typing on her phone. _Probably doing something for Chloe._ I finally walk to my seat.

"Good morning, Mari" I greet Marinette, I look over to Nathaniel and manage to muster a "good morning Nathaniel".

"Good morning" they greet back, Marinette smiles at me and I can't help but blush.

"What are you two up to this morning?" I ask savvily trying to get an explanation to why they are going to some café.

"Nothing, I'm just making plans with Nathaniel for after school" Marinette says, she has a smirk on her face, I know what she's up to, trying to make me jealous.

"Is that so?" I ask, trying not to grit my teeth, even though I know what she's up to I can't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

"Y-yeah, Marinette is going to help me with a comic" Nathaniel tells me, bingo!

"Oh really!?" I ask, lifting my own mood up.

"Yeah, have you seen Nathaniel's drawings? He's _really_ good," she tells me, she has a look in her eyes that makes me want to grab her and full on make out with her. _Wait, what the hell?!_

"Wow, I'd _love_ to see your drawings someday Nathaniel," I say more to Marinette then at him.

"Oh _you will_ , I'm almost a hundred percent sure he will win the comic contest he is entering" Marinette brags. I love it when she's like this, I look at her and cause her to blush.

Just then the bell rings and we all take out seats.

* * *

 **Marinette P.O.V.**

"What was _that_ earlier?" I ask Adrien as I corner him during lunch break.

"What do you mean?" he asks me innocently as he leans back onto the wall of the small corridor we're in.

"Oh, _you know_ what I mean, I'm talking about this morning when I was with Nathaniel. That look and attitude you had" I say as I poke his chest.

"Hmm, mua? I don't think I did anything wrong" he says giving me a smirk, and leans his face towards mine. I swear this boy will be the death of me.

"Could it be you were jealous?" I ask him.

"..." he replies nothing but he widens his eyes, is he getting nervous? He opens his mouth but nothing comes out so he looks away instead.

"Cat's got your tongue" I ask him, now he's blushing(?).

"..." still no reply, just a flustered Adrien who is avoiding eye contact, he murmurs something I can't hear but sounds a lot like "as if tomato head", I just roll my eyes. There aren't any reason for Adrien to be jealous, because 1) I'm just helping Nathaniel 2) Adrien isn't in love with me... yet.

"You know I'm kidding, you don't have any reasons to be jealous anyway" I say to him as I turn around "see you in class" I say as I walk back inside. Deep down, I kind of hoped he was, even if in the slightest, a bit jealous. _Don't fool yourself Marinette._

* * *

"I thought you liked Adrien!" Alya says to me as we get dressed in the locker room.

"Keep it down Alya," I whisper to her as I put on my boots and look to make sure no one is around,

"It's just I don't get it, you're going to a café with Nathaniel when just a month ago you were goo-goo for Adrien" Alya scolds me.

"Look Alya, I'm just helping Nathaniel with some designs for his characters, explaining my situation with Adrien is a little difficult but if you really want to know how about we go somewhere after school tomorrow? I can explain everything over a pastry or coffee" I tell her as I put on my scarf, _I'll have to lie a little but it's the only way I'll make her stop asking._

"Deal, tomorrow we can go to that café your going to today" she says to me.

"Fine," I say with a sigh, I grab my bag and backpack. The bell rings and I bid farewell to her as I walk to the entrance, I spot a familiar redhead who smiles at me.

* * *

 **Alya P.O.V.**

"Ok men, operation stalk Marinette has COMMENCED!"

* * *

 **A/N: So? I know it's a little boring but next chapter is coming in Alya's Point of view which will be rather interesting!**

 **Question! Would any of you like or even care to bother reading any other books or one shots written by me? I have a lot of ideas for one-shots so I've been thinking of making a story dedicated to one shots! (Miraculous Ladybug ones of course) I still don't know though, I have many stories and one-shots in my documents that I haven't posted yet but have considered posting.**

 **As always thank you all for being so lovely and reading my story! Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing my story! 'Till next time lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alya P.O.V.**

"Okay men, operation stalk Marinette has commenced!" I exclaim, I love my b.f.f. so it's only natural I worry about her when she goes on a date! I mean I know she said it _wasn't_ a date, but it's very obvious and clear that Nathaniel has a MAJOR crush on her so I have to see what happens.

"Babe, I kind of get why you would want to do this but why are me and Adrien here?" Nino asks me. We're currently hiding behind a tree while Marinette and Nathaniel walk towards a café around the corner.

" _Because_ you're my boyfriend, and it's obvious Adrien wanted to come," I reply as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, WHICH IT IS. I just hope I don't miss any Ladybug action while I stalk- I mean I follow my friend.

* * *

 _-Flashback to earlier-_

"We _need_ to follow Marinette later" I whisper/yell to my boyfriend while we eat lunch together.

"Why?" he asks me, at that moment I hear footsteps only to see Marinette. I freeze a little hoping she hasn't heard anything.

"Oh, Hi Marinette!" I say causing Nino to spin around looking towards Marinette as well.

"Hey Alya, I have to go to the bathroom, see you in class" she says as she leaves, I let out a sigh thankful she heard nothing.

"Look, we _need_ to follow her because she is going on a date with _Nathaniel_! I love my best friend but she is really clueless, she thinks she is just ' _helping_ ' him with some sketches but he likes her so I don't know what might happen" I explain to him.

"Planning on following Marinette I see," I hear Adrien say as he pops his head between me and Nino, I feel him rest an arm on one of my shoulders and see the other one on Nino's.

"As a matter of fact we are," I tell him.

"Wait, are we really doing this?" Nino asks me in disbelief.

"Yes! We are" I tell him as I shoot a glare at him.

"This is _not_ how I planned to spend my Monday afternoon" he says.

"We _have_ to do this!" I tell him, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine" he says giving in to me.

"Do you need someone to help?" Adrien asks, I forgot he was here, although how could I when his head is in the way. I look at him and notice something... somethings different.

"We're just following her, not kidnapping her" I say.

"Well yeah, but you know, maybe you might need help in some way, I mean you're easy to spot and I can provide disguises," he says, I look at him, something is just different, before he would be so indifferent, a plan like this wouldn't even draw his attention. Hmm.. what is it? I got it! He likes Marinette!

"Wait a minute, you aren't jealous, are you?" I ask making a sly face.

"W-wh-what? psst, me? Why should _I_ be jealous? I just want to make sure he doesn't try anything, you know, sneaky!" Adrien says, oh god he's acting like Marinette! Which _means_... time to play a little cupid!

"Fine, meet us after school, behind the tree across the street from the entrance!" I say to him.

 _-End Flashback-_

* * *

All three of us poke our heads around the corner of a building and watch as Nathaniel holds the door for Marinette letting her walk into the coffee shop. _That's so sweet!_ Focus Alya, _we need to help Adrien! Marinette has liked him for almost two years!_

Okay, I adjust the red scarf and beret Adrien gave me to cover my face, and walk towards the café; I wave at the boys to follow me. Adrien is wearing a green beanie and a green scarf to match, while Nino wears the same but in orange. Not the best disguises but knowing how clueless Marinette is she won't notice. We walk into the café and notice Marinette sitting across from Nathaniel they are in a table almost to the corner of the café, I notice the couple in the corner (right next to their table) get up to leave so I start walking towards it making sure Marinette and I do not make any type of contact. Adrien and Nino walk right behind me and we sit in the now empty table, I sit right across from Marinette while Nathaniel's slightly faces away from us, Adrien sits in the middle of me and Nino, It's a rounded type table with those seats that are attached to the wall.

We pick up the menu and keep a sharp ear out, Adrien looks at them peering over his menu, this boy is so obvious, reminds me of a blue/ravened hair girl I know. Nino on the other hand is scanning through the menu deciding on what to order, I look over at Marinette who is looking through her menu while Nathaniel stares at her over his menu, _ugh_.

Soon a waitress goes over to their table and they order, the waitress immediately comes to ours afterwards, I try to hurry it up so I don't miss any of their conversation. I make sure that the centerpiece in the middle of the table covers us up a little so Marinette doesn't notice us as much.

"So Nathaniel, have you sketched out the characters you want me to design clothes for?" Marinette asks, smiling at him. I swear she is too nice for her own good, the _last_ thing on that boys mind are his characters.

"O-oh yeah, let me... take out my sketchbook!" he says as he grabs his bag and takes out a sketchbook, he opens it and hands it to Marinette.

"Wow, she's gorgeous!" Marinette compliments, it makes me want to see her! Luckily Marinette turns it to Nathaniel pointing at the drawing of the girl, she was right! The character was very flawless and beautiful, she was tall with pale skin, she had long auburn hair and bluebell eyes just like Marinette's. She had a perky nose, narrow eyes and full lips, she seemed to be a sexy type character.

"T-Thank you" Nathaniel says as he starts blushing, I can't help but roll my eyes. "her eyes are my favorite thing about her" he adds, _of course he would._ I look next to me and see Adrien ripping a napkin under the table, if looks could kill... poor Nathaniel would have gone through a painful death by now.

" _' the eyes are my favorite' _" he mimics under his breathe, honestly, same!

"Really? I think her hair is really pretty, I wish my hair looked like this," Marinette says as she points at the long hair the girl has.

"I think your hair is very beautiful, it's short but it really suits your facial features, and since it's dark it goes well with your pale complexion" he says to her causing Marinette to go red in the face! Wow, that was smoother than I though, I look at Adrien who just stuffed a napkin in his mouth, I quickly cover his face up with his scarf and glare at him.

"Y-you think so? I've always thought that my hair is rather bland, it's like a blue-ish black and people usually tell me I should dye it" Marinette explains to him as she fiddles with a strand of her hair.

"I think it's really pretty!" he blurts out, I'm not even going to bother with Adrien.

 _"_ I didn't know he could be smooth" Nino whispers to me.

"I know right, I don't think Adrien can take much more," I whisper to him as we look at Adrien who has a gloomy expression while he rips yet another napkin with his hands.

"Here you go," I see the waitress place two coffee cups on the table and a large red velvet cupcake next Marinette's cup.

"Excuse me, uhm... I-I didn't order the cupcake..." Marinette tells the waitress.

"On the house, hope you don't mind sir but our young pâtisserie* thinks you are very beautiful and hopes you accept this gift from him" the waitress says, damn my girl is on FIRE! I hear a thud and see Adrien resting his head against the table, I can basically see his soul leaving his body.

"Nino... help Adrien, I think he died" I whisper to Nino, I can not deal with him I want to see Marinette's reaction.

"I-I'm flattered, but is it really okay for me to accept this?" Marinette asks, why does she have to be such a goody two shoes?

"Yes, please do, our pâtissiere insisted I bring it over to you since the moment you entered" the waitress says to Marinette, damn, that's my girl! _Wait, I'm supposed to be helping Adrien!_

"Please tell him I am very flattered, and thank him for me" Marinette tells her; her cheeks are slightly tinted.

"Please enjoy" the waitress says as she leaves them.

"A-are you usually this popular with guys?" Nathaniel asks, I'm curious as well.

"I-I don't think so, this is the first time something like this happens to me" Marinette confesses to him.

"O-oh" Nathaniel musters to say as he looks into his coffee cup.

"I'm surprised you aren't surrounded by girls, you have an attractive face and with your bangs outs of the way your features truly stand out a lot more" Marinette says, god damnit girl, _do you not realize this is considered as flirting?!_

"T-thanks but I've always been kind of shy and girls don't really like guys like that, I wonder if anyone will ever like me..." he tells her, now that I think of it, Nathaniel isn't half bad when it comes to looks.

"I'm sure that one day, you'll find somebody who loves every single thing about you, everything. From your head to your toes, they'll love your personality and your talents and they'll notice your little quirks. They'll want to know everything about you, they'll want to know your past and be part of your future, they'll want to be with you every single moment they can, they'll tease you but you'll be happy! Until then, you should create nice memories to tell them all about" damn Marinette, that was deep... I wish I had recorded that, tumblr would applaud you. I look to my side and see Adrien mesmerized, he can't keep his eyes off her, it's as if he just found a treasure and can't keep from looking.

"Y-you think so?" he asks her.

"Definitely, I know you think _I'm_ that person, but I'm not" Marinette says to him, I can see his eyes widen but she continues, "I know that I'm not that person because I already found _my_ person. Even if I have to wait an eternity, I know my feelings for that person are too strong for me to lose. I know how much it hurts to love someone and have them not love you back, but I honestly believe that there's somebody much better than me waiting for you" Marinette says to him, I can't help but be in 'awe' a little.

"You're a good guy, you're attractive and very talented and who ever gets to spend the rest of their life with you will be a very lucky person. I want to be your friend, if that's okay with you" Marinette says to him as she extends a hand over the table, his face is all red. Finally he smiles and takes her hands.

"Let's fight together, I'll fight to find my person, and you fight to keep your person" Nathaniel says to her as they both smile.

"Dude, are you crying?!" I hear Nino whisper, I look to my side and see Adrien with tears brimming his eyes.

"I... I don't think I've ever heard anybody say something so beautiful. I-I just want to go hug her, I want to hold her close... is that bad?" Adrien asks as he blinks away the tears, I see a smile form under his scarf and help but smile too.

"Babe, I think Adrien here has a bad case of love" I tell Nino making sure to keep my voice low.

"I think so too, do you think we should help him?" he asks me, I know he is smirking under his scarf.

"I guess we have to" I say with a wink, Adrien who sits in the middle of us blinks, and looks between us very confused, what an oblivious boy.

"Here are your drinks, sorry for the wait" the waitress says as she sets our cups down on the table, we smile and say thanks as she turns and leaves.

The next hour we just sit there and listen to Marinette and Nathaniel talk about color schemes and different type of outfits the characters could wear, Marinette seems really excited to work on this.

* * *

We've been in this damn coffee shop for two hours now and FINALLY Marinette and Nathaniel ask for the check. We've just been here over hearing and talking about ways we could get Adrien and Marinette together, so far nothing _GOOD_ has come up.

"Our pâtissierie hopes to see you soon madame" the waitress says as she takes the check that the now blushing Marinette and Nathaniel split, after Marinette insisted she pay for her half, of course.

"Well then, I'll send you the pics of those fabrics so you can use them as reference, if you need any more help feel free to text or call me" Marinette says as she grabs her bag.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school then" Nathaniel says as he leaves first, the only reason they FINALLY wrapped things up was because his mother needed him for god knows what. Marinette finishes her coffee, stands up and leaves, once she is out of sight, we take off our scarfs and let out a synchronized sigh.

"Okay men, operation 'stalk Marinette' is over" I say as I slouch in my seat.

"Alya, you owe me, I just wasted two hours of my life" Nino complains.

""I can make it up to you right now" I say as I give him that sly look he knows oh too well, he gulps and looks at Adrien.

"I-I have to go now, e-e-enjoy yourselves" Adrien says as he rapidly stands up and places some money on the table.

Oh boy, for a model he sure gets shy around these things.

* * *

 **A/N: Whatcha think? How was Alya's P.O.V.? Will the mysterious patisserie return? You'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Thank you all for following, favoriting and commenting! It makes me happy to see that people actually like something I made! You are lovely little kitties and ladybugs! 'Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Marinette P.O.V.**

"Marinette! School starts in five minutes!" my mother yells at me as she pokes her head through the trap door, oh no! Not again! I hurry and get out of bed as fast as I can walking up Tikki in the process.

I wash my face and teeth as fast as possible and put my hair up in my normal two ponytails, I rush out of the bathroom and put on some thick black tights (legging material), a plain grey slouch shirt (the type of shirt that hangs of one shoulder), a black jacket and black boots. I grab my backpack and bag, thanking Tikki for getting my stuff together while I got ready. I rush downstairs where my parents are already placing fresh baked goods onto the shelves.

"Marinette stop right there, it's cold outside!" my mother says as I rush to the door, I stop dead in my tracks and turn to my mother who holds a knitted beret and scarf.

"Thanks mama" I say as I kiss her on the cheek and run to school. I'm so late...again! But it's not _my_ fault an akuma decided to attack at twelve in the damn evening! If it weren't for Tikki waking me up who know if Paris would have woken up like this. I rush into the classroom and bump into a familiar blond.

"Good morning m'lady" he says as he turns to me.

"How did you manage to get here on time?" I ask him as I take in some much needed air.

"Natalie, how did _you_ manage to get here early?" he asks me.

"What do you mean early? My mom said I was late!" I tell him confused.

"Seems like your mom played a prank on you" he says with a giggle.

"What?! Let me see your watch." I order him. He extends out his wrist, and I see he's right! There are still fifteen minutes left before school started, I let out a sigh as I notice that I rushed for nothing.

"Girl, are you okay?" I hear Alya say from over Adrien's shoulder. I don't understand why'd she ask me that.

"Yeah?" I say to her as I pass Adrien and look at her very confused causing her to giggle.

"Girl, come here" she says, I walk towards her very confused.

She grabs one of my ponytails, and that's when it hits me, one of them is way higher than the other. I blush as I realize everyone saw me like this! Alya giggles and pulls out both of my hair elastics and takes off my beret.

"Here, I'll fix your hair" she says to me with a wink. We go to our desk and I sit down while she stands up, she parts my hair and then starts tugging at strands, she finishes one side grabs the other and does the same.

"Done!" she exclaims, clearly proud of her work. "don't move I'm going to snap a pic" she says as she pulls out her phone, she takes the pic and shows it to me. She did to really cute french braids on my hair, I didn't know it was possible to braid hair as short as mine but she prove me wrong.

"Thanks Alya! You're the best" I say as I smile at my best friend.

"I know! But don't think I forgot about you and me going to that café today, I want to know what's up with you and Adrien. Plus I want to see that pâtisserie that was all over you" she says, wait! How would _she_ know about the patisserie from the café?

"Wait, how do _you_ know about the patisserie?" I ask her, I am _very_ curious to know.

"Oh... uhm... I over heard some girls say that the patisserie there was very handsome a-and uh... I heard he was fawning over some girl yesterday who was with a red headed boy, and I just guessed it was you... am i wrong?" she asks me as she bats her eyes, I'm just going to have to trust her on this.

"He wasn't _fawning_ over me, I didn't even see his face, he just sent a cupcake, some messages with the waitress and a cute doodle on the bill" I tell her.

"Girl, you are on fire! all the boys want Marinette" she says to me making me blush.

"T-That's not true Alya, he probably couldn't even see me properly" I say to her.

"Mhm, sure" Alya says as she gives me that "fool yourself" look.

"Morning babe" I hear somebody say, I turn to see Nino. They are so... adorable!

"Good morning love" alya says as he walks to her, Adrien at his side, and pecks her lips. I try my best not to fangirl but they are literally my OTP!

"You two are so cute it's disgusting," Adrien teases them making me giggle and nod.

"You're just jealous you can't do that" Nino says with a little smirk on his face, Adrien blushes lightly and just looks away. The bell rings and we take our respective seats, I stare at the back of Adrien's head and smile, I have to keep myself from reaching out and touching his golden locks.

* * *

"Class excused, have a good lunch" Miss Bustier says as we all let out a sigh of relief, I see Adrien stand up and turn to me.

"Want to have lunch together, princess?" he asks me, his green emerald eyes looking straight into mine.

"S-sure, I actually wanted to talk to you" I tell him causing him to slightly frown.

"Nothing bad" I tell him making him let out a sigh of relief. We get some lunch and find an empty table to sit in.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" he asks me as he takes a bite out of his food.

"Me and Alya are going out to eat today and she is going to be questioning me," I confess. He looks at me confused not catching on to what I mean.

"If you haven't noticed, I am _much_ more relaxed around you ever since I know your Chat, and we hang out a lot more too, not only that but I can be mean when I tease you and that's getting her _very_ suspicious. once I told her it's because we got into an argument and before she could question me more Nino saved me thankfully, but now I _have_ to make a lie and you have to know about it because in a matter of time she'll send Nino to ask you the same things. even though they are our best friends we can't tell them it's because we found out we're Ladybug and Chat Noir" I tell him.

"You have a point... we should have our lies together, wouldn't want the cat out of the bag" he says, casing me to groan at his pun.

"I said it was because of an argument so we have to base it off that" I tell him, i'm trying to think of a way to make all these lies work but nothing comes up.

"How about we blame it on that time we went to go get boba?" he says breaking the silence.

"That could work!" I say to him "what a smart kitty you are" I say with a wink just to tease. I cause him to blush which makes me giggle.

"Okay so this is what we'll say..."

* * *

I cuddle into my scarf a little more and breathe into my hands as I wait for Alya at the entrance of the school. What is taking her so long? Finally I see the ombre haired girl come into view, she jogs to me and I just lift one of my eyebrows waiting to hear her excuse.

"Sorry Mari, I forgot to tell Nino I wouldn't be able to go to hang out with him today, but he's going to Adrien's house since he doesn't have a lesson after school" she tells me.

"It's okay, let's just go. It's very cold and unpleasant to stand out here" I tell her as I rub my hands together, I am really wishing I had brought some gloves now.

"True, let's get going" she says with a smile. We walk our way to the warm café trying to get there as fast as possible so we don't talk, half way there I hear her whisper something angrily which sounded a lot like "keep it down!".

"Did you say something?" I ask her confused.

"Oh nothing, it's just I though I heard some squirrels" she says to me a little flustered. The cold must be getting to her head so I quicken my pace, we finally reach the warm café which smells a lot like hazelnut and coffee beans. We take a seat which is right next to a window letting in some nice light.

"Okay, now you _have_ to tell me what's up with Adrien," Alya says while giving me a smirk, "how come nervous wreck Marinette became sly and chill Marinette around Adrien?" she asks me causing my cheeks to feel slightly warm.

"W-well, remember that time you made us get boba together?" I ask her, I hope she won't be able to tell I'm lying. She nods in reply so I continue.

"Me and him got in an argument about fashion, and you know I'm really passionate about that, he was saying that his father didn't have a good eye for fashion anymore... which I disagreed with obviously" I tell her, I hope the lie me and him made up is convincing, she nods telling me to continue.

"So we got in an argument and we didn't speak for a couple days, remember?" I ask, once again she simply nods.

"But then I proved him wrong when I showed him a couple magazines when we had the project together, I guess after being mad at him so long I realized that he isn't _totally_ perfect so I don't get so nervous anymore" I explain finishing my lie. She murmurs something like "you weren't lying" which leaves me really confused.

"What?" I ask her.

"N-nothing, just thinking that you don't lie when you say you're passionate about fashion. I guess it makes sense that after an argument you two would weirdly grow closer" she says as she seems to pull some puzzle pieces together.

"I see you came back madam. Are you ladies ready to order?" I hear the waitress ask, I recognize her from yesterday and smile at her.

"I am, what about you Alya?" I ask her.

"I'm also ready," she says, it surprises me since she didn't look at the menu but I guess all cafés _do_ serve similar things.

"I'll take a cappuccino, and a slice of coffee cake" she says to the waitress who writes it down in her little notebook, she then looks at me.

"I'll just take a white mocha" I say to her with a smile.

"I'll be back shortly, our young patisserie will be very over joyed to see you here again" she says with a smile and leaves.

"I wonder who this mysterious patisserie is, don't you Mari?" Alya asks me as she leans onto the table placing her face in her hands.

"Not really, but it's a bit intriguing I guess," I reply, I hadn't really put any thought into it.

"A bit?! Girl, a guy you've never met, fell in love with you and sends messages with the waitress, don't you find it romantic?" she asks me as she bats her eyes and wears one of those daydreaming expressions.

"Romantic? Alya that sounds like something out of a fairytale, he probably just wants to have some fun since he must be stuck here making pastries all day," I try to reason with her but she's in fangirl mode daydreaming about the mysterious patisserie.

"Alya!" I say waking her up from her day dream.

"Sorry Mari but it intrigues me as a writer" she says giving me a sheepish smile.

"Whatever, so how are you and Nino?" I ask.

"We're great, he's just so..." Alya says as she lets out a dreamy sigh.

"You have got it _bad_ " I tell her as I smile.

"I know," she says with a smile.

"Here are your drinks ladies," I hear a male voice say, I look up to see a tall guy with pale skin, piercing blue eyes, freckles and brown hair, he's wearing a black shirt and jeans with a white apron over. He has flour and sugar all over him, and seems to be around my age. He places Alya's cappuccino and her slice of coffee cake, he then places my white mocha and what seems to be a cranberry scone beside it.

"I-I-I... I d-din't o-order this" I say to the guy, who is close enough for me to smell, he's looking me straight in the eyes which makes me extremely nervous.

"I made it for you though," he replies, not breaking his gaze from mine. I don't think I appreciate him being this close to me, since it makes me nervous.

"T-thanks" is all I muster to say to him.

"I was hoping you would come today mademoiselle" he says to me, he grabs my hand and kisses it but I quickly pull my hand out of his grasp. Unlike when Chat does it, I don't like it one bit. I can still feel my face warm up though.

"So you're the mysterious patisserie" Alya says drawing his attention, _thank you Alya_.

"I wouldn't know about the mysterious part but yes, I am the head patisserie here" he says to Alya.

"Mind telling us your name?" Alya asks him.

"Not at all, so rude of me to not introduce myself, my name is Calem, Calem Leroy" he introduces himself, his name for some reason sounds familiar but I don't know why.

"I'm Alya Césaire, and she's Marinette Dupain-Cheng" Alya introduces us.

"Wait... you're Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" he asks me.

"Yeah..." I reply.

"As in, the daughter of Tom and Sabine?" he asks me.

"The one and only" I say not understanding why he knows my parents.

"I competed against your parents last year in the baking expo there was in august," he says to me. That's where I heard the name!

* * *

 _Flashback_

"You should have seen the lad that came in second place Marinette," my dad says as he and my mom sit down in the living room. My parents just came back from a baking expo and are telling me all about how they won first place in one of the competitions.

"He seemed around your age but he was really focused on winning!" my mom adds as I place some sandwiches for them on our coffee table.

"We ended up spending most of the expo walking around with him and giving him tips! We even joined a three person competition with him, he got to keep the trophy since we thought he worked so hard" my dad tells me as he eats one of the sandwiches.

"I bet he was really happy," I tell him as I grab a sandwich myself.

"He was! He told us his family has a café here in Paris but I can't remember quite where he said it was" my mom tells me as she takes another bite of her sandwich.

"Do you remember his name at least?" I ask as I giggle at the fact my parents are almost as forgetful as I am.

"Of course I remember at least that, his name is Calem Leroy" my mom tells me.

"That's a nice name" I say.

"That's what your mother said, he thought your name was pretty too" my dad tells me with a smirk.

"You told him about me?" I ask.

"Well of course, your our little dumpling," my mom says making me smile.

 _End flashback_

* * *

"Oh, I remember your name! My parents told me about you" I say to Calem.

"I'm glad" he replies smiling, he has a rather attractive face, it reminds me of the one's you see in magazines.

"You are a lot prettier than I imagined, your parents said you wanted to be a fashion designer so I naturally imagined you to be pretty but I totally underestimated your beauty" he says to me making me blush.

"She _is_ gorgeous, and what she's wearing is a Marinette original" Alya brags, I love my best friend.

"Really?! That's amazing" he says.

* * *

 **Adrien P.O.V.**

I listen closely to a little speaker in my room, me and Nino are over hearing all of what's happening with Alya and Marinette in the speaker. So far, all I've heard is some phony baker is trying to steal _my_ Marinette! Why do people keep popping up trying to steal her? We literally _just_ got rid of tomato hea- I mean Nathaniel yesterday!

"You are a lot prettier than I imagined, your parents said you wanted to be a fashion designer so I naturally imagined you to be pretty but I totally underestimated your beauty" I hear this so called Calem say.

"She _is_ gorgeous, and what she's wearing is a Marinette original" Alya brags, _Alya no! he will just like her more!_

"Really?! That's amazing" he says, if alya hadn't muted us I would already be making her drag Marinette out of there.

"I don't like this Nino!" I say to my best friend who is listening as well.

"Me either man! Alya is talking to the phony guy from yesterday which is totally not cool!" Nino says, clearly not happy with the fact his girlfriend is talking to an unknown guy.

"This calls for drastic measures Nino" I say to him.

""What do you mean bro?" he asks me.

"We'll have to break it up" I tell him, he stares at me with a "are you serious" look all over his face.

"Bro... are you telling me you want us to just bust in there?" he asks me.

"Exactly! Alya muted us so she can't hear us! If we don't go there this guy will grasp Marinette out of my hands!" I say dramtically, but I know I'm right!

 _What if Marinette falls in love with this guy?! She'll graduate college and marry him and then they'll have two- no three! They'll have three children and a dog and a cat and a hamster! Then she'll STOP being Ladybug and they'll live in a big house and live a happy life without me! She'll be kissing HIM on Valentine's day and exchanging gifts with HIM on christmas! She'll kiss him instead of ME!_

"Dude! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I hear Nino say as he pulls me out of my thoughts.

"We have to GO Nino!" I say as I shake his shoulders.

"Fine dude, but what are we going to say?" he asks me.

"Just say you missed Alya and wanted some coffee! Pretend it's a total coincidence that we ended up in the same one!" I tell him making up the lie as I go.

"Seeing as you're going _loco_ I'll do this for you" he says, but I know he wants to be there too.

We hurry out of my room and head towards the door as fast as we can.

"Where do you two think you're going?" I hear Natalie say as we reach the door, we turn to see her with her arms crossed.

"We wanted to go get coffee at a café by school," I lie to her, well I'm not completely lying.

"With who's permission?" she asks me.

"Um... I just figured that since you weren't near I could just go..." I say, I forgot I can't go anywhere. I hear her sigh and place a hand on her forehead.

"Send me the adress via text message, you can't be out later than seven, and don't let your father know about this" Natalie says as she dismisses me with her hand.

"Thanks Natalie!" i thank her as me and Nino run out of the door and towards the bakery.

After a very tiresome fifteen minutes of pure running we finally reach the little café, I hear giggling and see Alya, Marinette and who i assume to be Calem sitting in a table next to the window. I see him grab Marinette's hand and kiss it, _NO one, and I mean NO one kisses m'lady's hand beside me!_

Nino walks towards the table and wraps his arms around Alya who is caught off guard, I see him kiss her ad can feel his jealousy from over here. I walk to the table as well and see a very confused, flustered and pink Marinette.

"Hello girls, what are the odds of seeing you here?" I ask innocently. Alya who is confused by the fact that we are here gives us a knowing look but can't say anything.

"A-Adrien, I didn't know you guys knew this place," Marinette says as she pulls her arm away from Calem.

"We've heard of it and decided to come check it out today, who knew you two would be here as well. Nino was dying to see his girlfriend so how lucky right?" I say, I can feel my nose growing like Pinnochio's but smile innocently. I hear Calem let out a small cough and I turn to him, and give him the most subtle glare I can.

"Adrien this is Calem he's a pretty well known patisserie, Calem this is Adrien a very well known model" she introduces us, we shake hands but neither of us seem to like each other.

"And that's Alya's boyfriend Nino," she says as she points a Nino who is standing behind Alya who holds his hand. Nino simply waves at him not uttering a word. I notice Alya and Marinette exchange glances.

"Why don't you boys sit with us" Alya says.

"Great idea Alya, I say as I grab a chair and sit next Marinette and Nino does the same as he sits next to Alya.

"So..." Marinette says trying to break the silence.

"Where do you know each other from?" I ask Marinette and Alya.

"Well, we just met him today, but my parents had told me about him before and yesterday we sort of met" Marinette explain as she looks at Calem.

"I met him today," Alya says.

"Oh" is all Nino says.

"Yes, since the moment Marinette walked in here, cupid struck me with his bow," Calem says, "and today she brought a very beautiful friend as well". Nino glares at him while both Alya and Marinette's cheek turn a salmon color.

"I-I think you're exaggerating a b-bit, I mean u-unless cupid was throwing arrows randomly" Marinette says, this pretty boy is _not_ going to win my Marinette that easily.

"Well if he was, I was lucky enough to have gotten struck the moment you walked in" he says... as angry as I am, that was pretty smooth.

"I think we can agree that everyone who meets Marinette is stricken by cupid, I mean she _is_ one of the most beautiful girls I know," I tell him interrupting his flirting, I look at Marinette who is blushing a hot pink.

"She is simply my princess" I say as I lean in and look her straight in the eyes, her bluebell eyes are wide and her face is a crimson color.

"Oh really... but are you her prince?" Calem asks interrupting us, "because I would be glad to fill the position if _you're_ not" he says, I officially _detest_ this guy.

"Oh, I'm _more_ than just her prince, I'm her knight in shining armor as well, and if she wanted I'd be anything she wanted" I say, forgetting that I'm right in front of Alya and Nino but I really don't care right now. This guy is on my nerves, I wish I could use cataclysm on him!

" _Marinette is there something you need to tell me?_ " Alya asks through gritted teeth and a smile. Nino is just staring at me as if he doesn't know me.

"I-I don't t-think s-so," Marinette says, her whole face is red.

"When did _you_ _and Adrien_ become a 'thing'?" Alya asks her, I can't tell if she's really happy or mad.

"W-w-we're n-not, I-I s-swear! You know you'd be the first to know" Marinette defends herself, her stuttering self coming back into the light. It's just so adorable when she stutters like that.

"Agreste, then how do you explain your words?" Alya asks, I don't know why she seems more menacing than her parents.

"W-well, it's kind of a long story but it's a nickname I gave Marinette because she _is_ a princess..." I say, now I remember why I try not to _EVER_ flirt around Alya.

"So you mean to tell me you _aren't_ dating which means this beautiful lady is available," I hear Calem say interrupting our little conversation.

"I-I-I..." Marinette says, she seems to be over whelmed by all of the things happening, she suddenly just slams her head on the table.

"I think you guys broke Marinette!" Nino exclaims, I put my hand on her shoulder and hear a "sajdhjasdfghjkldmsa" out of her.

"M'lady, don't die" I say to her, half teasing her.

"I-I-I..." is all she repeats.

"See what you did!" I hiss at Calem.

"Me?! You did it too" he says to me.

"Mari... look! It's a cat dressed as pikachu!" Alya exclaims as making Marinette look up quickly.

"Lies!" she says glaring at her best friend.

"Do we have a pokemon nerd here?" Calem says as he leans in.

"I-I'm a fan..." she says, that sneaky little brat.

"Is that so? I am too," I say as I grab her by the shoulders and pull her towards me, "maybe you could go pokemon hunting with me," I say as I lean in and look into her eyes.

"Guys, can you _stop_ flirting! Can we remember me and Mari came for some quality girl talk" Alya says irritated, "if you're going to bud in at least leave poor Mari alone" Alya says, Marinette let's out a nod and sigh.

"Now... both of you are moving to this side of the table while me and Nino will sit besides poor Mari," Alya says, we both groan but don't dare object. We get up and exchange seats with Alya and Nino who sit together next to Marinette.

* * *

"Come back soon mademoiselle. I'll be waiting for you" Calem say as he kisses her hand. We finally leave the café, after being there there for _only_ half an hour but it felt like an eternity. The seating change did not make get phony patisserie to stop flirting with my princess. I look at Marinette who looks flustered and angry, Alya and Nino walk in front of us while we walk behind them not talking to each other.

"Well... me and Nino are... going to, uhm, go make out somewhere so bye" Alya says as she grabs Nino by the collar and walks off to who knows where. I blush at their statement and look at Marinette who is in the same state I am.

"Uhm... Marinette, I'm... I'm sorry for the way I acted back there" I apologize to her as I place my hand on the back of my neck, I know it embarrassed her to have us both act so childish.

"Mhm, you Chat and jealousy were showing," Marinette says.

"J-jealous?! M-me? I-I was n-not jealous! N-Not of h-him or anyone!" I exclaim stuttering most of my words.

"Just teasing, I know you have no reason to. You were just acting weird and rather rude to Calem" Marinette says to me.

"Rude?! Are you _defending_ him? He was the one that was _all_ over you!" I exclaim, how could she say I was the rude one?! He was the one that didn't stop flirting with her.

"I'm not defending him! But it's very clear he was flirting with me! He told me that from the beginning! And while I wasn't fully comfortable I knew what he was doing! While you just waltzed in there and started acting all weird! If I didn't know any better I'd say you _were_ actually jealous!" Marinette is all worked up know, her beret even slipping off of her head.

"Well...!" is all I can say, she's right like always, I'm just jealous!

"Acting like that... it's not like you Adrien. I can't find a reason as to why you're acting like this! If you're having a bad day just say so... you know what I have to go, bye" she says to me as she turns and begins walking away from me.

"Wait Marinette," I say as I catch up to her and grab her arm.

"I-I... I was just... I don't want you to fall in love with anybody else yet, I know you said you would wait but I know you can't wait forever... but I just... I don't want you to... I don't want to you to fall in love with somebody else..." I confess to her, I look into her bluebell eyes that widen after hearing me say all of that.

 _I JUST SAID THAT! Oh glob no! I just said that to Marinette!_

"Dumb kitty," she says as she giggles, "even if you won't say so, that sounds a lot like jealousy, being afraid to lose someone and acting that way is considered being jealous. But don't worry I said I would wait for you remember? Even if you don't ever fall in love with me, we can always be friends" she says with a smile, _but I am in love with you_.

I get close to her and cup her face in my hands, "Marinette, I..." I say to her as we both lean in.

 _"HONK!_ " we hear making us both jump. I turn to see my big limo parked right in front of us. We both turn red and pull away from each other, Natalie sure does know how to kill the mood.

* * *

 **A/N: My, my. Will these to _ever_ kiss? Guess we'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading my story! I was having a really bad day today but all your comments made me really happy, don't laugh at me but I even teared up just knowing that actual people like something that I wrote. this is the first time one of my stories actually gets reviews and comments and it makes me really happy! I sound so cheesy sorry!**

 **Thanks a million for favoriting, following and reviewing! 'Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Marinette P.O.V.**

"So how many days can I stay?" Alya asks me, we're talking about our winter break plans. Just one more day of class and we'll be out of this hell.

"As many days as you want, my parent's extended their staying a bit so they won't be back until the sixteenth" I tell Alya as I doodle on the edge of my science notebook.

"Wow, aren't they scared about business?" Alya asks me surprised that my parents would close up that long.

"They've had that bakery for a little more than twenty three years now! They have quite a bit of money saved up you know, plus they have told are customers that they won't be here, these are customers we've had for _years_ now, plus I promised I would open up the bakery at least once a week once January starts" I tell her.

"Oh, well it's nice their taking a vacation for themselves. You do realize that as your best friend I can't leave you alone in the bakery for so long," alya says giving me her signature smirk. I'm scared for whatever she's going to say.

"You invited Adrien right? because I already invited Nino to come the twenty sixth" Alya asks, well thanks Alya for semi changing our subject.

"Yeah he said he would come" I tell her making her give me those evil eyes.

"Great then we can all have a sleep over" she says to me.

"Oh no we're not, Alya we are sixteen we can not just have a sleep over with two boys when my parents aren't home" I tell her, as much as I love Alya this is a bad idea and she knows it.

"Mari, we won't be doing anything bad! Well at least not you and Adrien" she says giving me a smirk.

"Alya! This is a bad idea and you know it, I've never had a sleep over with boys and I don't plan on having one soon. How would my parents feel about this? If they found out two boys slept over what would they think?" I lecture her.

"Don't sweat it! That's why we can _ask_ them!" Alya says... okay I forgot we could do that.

"I doubt they would agree, plus how am I supposed to ask them?" I ask Alya who takes out her phone.

"Simple, I'll ask them for you" Alya says as she looks through her contact list.

"I got this girl, I'll be right back" she says as she goes outside the classroom. I sigh and wait until my ombre haired best friend returns, we're in what we call "free period", everyone is either talking inside or outside the classroom. It's basically like another lunch break but it's as long as any of our normal periods.

I sit there for a couple minutes, just doodling in the corner of my notebook, Nino and Adrien are off who knows where so I can't even talk to them. Finally I see Alya enter the classroom, she looks at me for a couple seconds with a blank face and I look back.

"Well, your parents... said yes!" Alya says very proud of herself.

"Are we _really_ doing this Alya?" I ask her.

"Girl, have I ever lied to you? Don't answer that, look Mari, you need to loosen up! Your parents are fine with it so don't sweat it!" Alya says, I just sigh and don't argue.

* * *

"Pound it!" me and Chat say as the city of Paris is once again saved by us.

"We _nailed_ it" Chat says as I groan, this time our victim was a construction worker.

"Get some better puns kitty" I tease him.

"You love them and you know it" he says giving me a smirk as I just roll my eyes.

"Whatever kitty, you have to go or everyone will see your identity" I tell him.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something" he stops me as I reach for my yo-yo.

"Chat we're going to de-transform," I say to him as my earrings beep, "if you want to talk, we can go to my house" I say, he nods and we hurry to my house, we slide in the balcony and de-transform the moment we enter the room. I accidentally bump into Chat as we de-transform and end up making us fall on to the floor instead of my room.

I hear him groan as we land on the floor and notice I'm on something soft... and warm... and that smells really nice... _I LANDED ON ADRIEN!_

"Well, seems like we fell for each other m'lady" he says as he sees me on top of him.

"I-I'm so sorry," I say as I start getting of but I feel his arms wrap around my waist making me stay.

"Can't we stay like this forever?" he asks me playing around.

"Silly cat, what did you want to ask me?" I ask him as I get off him and sit on my bed.

"Oh right... I wanted to ask you if you wanted to um... go out... with me... on Christmas day" he says, okay... I definitely was not expecting that.

"M-me?" I stutter, is this real? I can die in peace now!

"Yeah, I know it's sudden but I wanted to invite you to a ball! It's on Christmas day, it's hosted by a modeling company my father is working with, it's theme is "Cinderella's ball, which seems ridiculous considering it's Christmas but yeah. I know it's really sudden but since you know how to sew I thought maybe you'd be able to make a dress..." he rambles on which is very cute.

"Adrien..." I say.

"I think he's broken" I hear Plagg say as he stuffs a piece of cheese into his mouth.

"I think you'd look really nice in a ball gown, unless you don't like dresses! Then I would understand why you wouldn't want to go..." he continues to ramble making sigh.

"Adrien..." I repeat.

"It's going to be cold that day as well! What if you freeze? I mean ball gowns don't have sleeves!" he exclaims as he continues to ramble.

"Adrien Agreste!" I exclaim making him snap out of whatever trance he was in causing him to blush, "I would be honored to go with you" I say smiling at him.

"R-really m'lady?" he asks me his face now a crimson color.

"Why would I lie?" I ask him.

"W-well..." he says as he looks at the floor.

"Dumb kitty, actually I forgot to ask you if are you coming to my house on the twenty sixth after all?" I ask him, today was our last day at school and Alya said she would talk to the boys about the sleep over and all the details. I myself don't know much about it.

"You bet! I even convinced Natalie into letting me, since my father will also be out of the city until the ends of January so we arranged it" he tells me as he rolls around in my chair, accidentally knocking down some of my pencils.

"Ugh, be careful or you'll destroy by bedroom" I tease him.

"Sorry princess, I think I should get going before Natalie realizes I'm gone, I'll text you as soon as I get home," he says as he winks.

"Okay kitty cat, be careful," I say to him with a smile.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien says as the Kwami slips into his ring interrupting his conversation with Tikki. I watch as he transforms and giggle at how different yet similar our transformations are.

"Even if I don't want to, I must leave my princess, text you later" he says and with that he hops out of my window and leaves.

"Well. I guess I have to start working Tikki! We have six days to make this dress this is possibly going to be one of my best or worst creations!" I say to Tikki as I stand up and head towards my chair to start sketching.

* * *

 **A/N: This was short but I feel like it was pretty eventful. Alya sure has good persuasion skills don't ya think? And Adrien is a cute nervous wreck!**

 **So you guys think I should make some art of Marinette in her ball gown? Or nah?**

 **As always thank you all for favoriting, following and reviewing my story! You are all cinnamon buns too pure for this world! 'Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Finally!" I say as I look at the sketch of my dress. It's a sleeved dress with a scoop neck cut, it's 'skin tight' until the waist where it becomes flow-y and large like a princess ball gown, the waist has a bow and on the back there is an integrated corset to tighten up the dress.

"What type of materials are you going to use Marinette?" Tikki asks as she scans the sketch.

"I was thinking lace for the top and tulle for the bottom, I'm going to need a crinoline* for under the dress so it has the princess effect or else it will just stay down." I explain to her as she nods.

"What about the bow?" she asks me, I haven't thought of that yet.

"Maybe... silk or satin?" I tell her wondering what the bow should be made of.

"You can make bows out of silk?" she asks me surprised.

"Yeah, it's usually a shiny material so it's used more for decorations while satin is a much more matte colored material," I tell her as I imagine both kinds of fabrics on the dress.

"Have you decided on the colors yet?" she asks me curious to know.

"No..." I confess with a groan as I slam my head against the table. I have five days and three hours to work on my dress; I still have to go buy all of the materials and can't decide on the colors for my dress.

"Think Marinette, you save Paris on a daily basis, and deal with Chloe daily; you're Ladybug for crying out loud! Picking colors shouldn't get you down" she says cheering me up, she has a point and she just gave me an idea!

"That's it Tikki! I'm Ladybug!" I tell her making her confused and startled by my sudden outburst.

"Yeah..." she says putting her little fist in the air with not much enthusiasm.

"You don't get it Tikki, I'm Ladybug! The girl in black and red!" I tell her finally making her see my point.

"Oh I get it! That's a great idea Marinette!" she says as she gets excited as well.

"Let's go Tikki! We have materials to buy!" I exclaim as I grab my bag, wallet and phone and race out the door.

"I need to go buy some materials mamma, I'll be back in a few hours!" I tell her as I grab a croissant, kiss her cheek and rush out the door. I bump into my dad who is sweeping the side walk outside.

"Where are you going dumpling?" he asks me as he sees me.

"i'm going to buy some fabric papa, I'll be back in a few hours" I tell him s I kiss him on the cheek and dash off.

"Be careful!" I hear him yell as I cross the street and hurry off to the train station. I finally reach it just in time to see the train arrive. I sit down miraculously and I place my earbuds in and press play on my playlist. I ride for fifteen minutes and it comes to a halt, I get off trying my best to not get shoved off by the many people that are also getting off.

I walk until I see a big fabric store, i can hear a faint 'wow' from Tikki as she spies through my bag making sure nobody sees her. I walk in and start my search.

* * *

"Can you pass me another pin?" I ask Tikki as I cut out my dress, four days and six hours to go and I finally have all of the materials, measurements and methods to make this the perfect dress. Given the fact that akumas don't ever rest yesterday I got interrupted while I was going to start making the dress but I hope today I will be ale to works as much as possible.

"It's amazing how you manage to work so fast Marinette," Tikki says as she passes me another pin.

"Thanks Tikki, I've sewn since I was about ten. My mother and father gave me a sewing machine after I begged them for a really long time," I tell her remembering a younger me begging my mother and father.

"Wow your parents really are supportive" she says, but that's not entirely true.

"It wasn't always like this," I tell Tikki.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

"Fashion week is right around the corner and only the most elite will be showing up!" I hear the television announcer say, I'm helping mama mix some cookie batter.

"Mama, isn't fashion week awesome?!" I ask her excitedly as I continue mixing.

"It is dumpling, there's a lot of pretty clothing made by some of the most prestigious brands and designers" she tells me as I stare at the television in awe.

"You mean... all of that clothing is made by one person?" I ask her.

"Well, not all of it, brands usually have designers with the same sense of style design their clothes. Designers usually design it themselves and personally pick anybody they believe worthy enough to design for them" mama explains as she butters up a tray for a cake.

"I want to do that too" I tell her as my mixing slows down and my eyes don't abandon the screen.

"Do what dumpling?" she asks me as she starts pouring in the cake batter.

"I want to be a famous designer mama," I tell her causing her to spill a little bit of the batter out of surprise.

"I want to design pretty clothes and become famous and be in fashion week with all of the famous designers!" I say as I stop mixing and instead start clapping my hands.

"But honey..." mama begins, I look at her and wonder what's wrong.

"Don't worry mama, I'll be good at it. And I can still help you and papa here," I tell her reassuring her so she knows I'll help out in our bakery.

"Honey,but you don't know anything about fashion" my mother tells me, she has a point.

"Well... I didn't know how to count or read but you told me to study hard and I learned! So if I study hard, I can learn all about fashion too" I say, my mother gives me a small smile and pats my head.

* * *

"Gabriel Agreste made a spectacular guest surprise last night, what a way to closure fashion week! He was accompanied with his wife and son announcing his son would now enter the modeling business!" one of the television announcer says as I stare at the television. I looked in awe as I watch Gabriel Agreste on the television, they display a runway full of beautiful dresses of all styles and colors.

"Definitely stole the spotlight don't you think Karla?" he asks his co-announcer.

"Yes of course! If it's Gabriel Agreste you know it's going to be good, he didn't let us down with his autumn collection" the announcer named Karla says. I want to be like Gabriel Agreste, I want to design good clothing and have models display them on runways. I'll work hard and show mama and papa I can do it.

* * *

"Please!" I beg my parents as we sit having dinner together.

"Marinette, this is just a temporary thing, I'm sure that in a couple weeks you'll want to be something different" mama says as she takes a bite out of her food.

"That's not true mama, I _really_ want to be a fashion designer," I tell her not touching my food at all.

"Dumpling your mother is right, plus, you're only nine aren't you too young to have a sewing machine?" he asks me as he also takes a bite from his food.

"I'm not, I can already sew with a needle thread but it's really slow" I complain to them and pout.

"I won't repeat myself Marinette, I bought you a set of sewing needles already, and your father bought you that black thread and a piece of fabric. What else could you possibly want?" my mother asks as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"I already made a pillow case, I want more fabric, and sewing machine, please" I beg again.

"My final answer is no, and if you don't stop with that nonsense I'll take away the needle and thread" mama says sternly. I don't say another word and poke at my food instead.

* * *

"Look Mama!" I say as I enter the bakery with a beautiful purple fabric.

"Marinette where did you get that?!" mama exclaims, making the only customer in the store startled.

"Sorry sir, Marinette go upstairs and wait for me" she orders me and I do as she says.

I wait for a couple minutes and hear the faint sound of the bell of the bakery ring, followed by footsteps coming up.

"Marinette, why and how do you have that fabric!" mama exclaims, she looks angry and I don't know why.

"Miss Chamock gave it to me, I gave her the pillowcase I made in return!" I tell her proudly.

"Marinette, I told you to stop this nonsense. I'm sorry to break it to you honey but being a fashion designer will get you NO where! You aren't rich or famous and without either of those two you can't get anywhere!" mama yells, it's rare to see her like this but even the perfect mom isn't so perfect.

"But mama..." I say as I pull out a sketchbook from the fabric.

"Nothing Marinette, the only way you would be able to be a designer is if you had pure talent! Your grandmother got no where with that silly dream of fashion designing and neither will you because it is a _mediocre_ job that people like us can not achieve... now give me this! I don't ever want to hear you talk about this again!" she yells as she grabs the fabric and sketchbook from me and storms downstairs.

I just sit there and let tiny tears roll down my cheeks.

* * *

"We're going to be doing a fashion show for the end of the year school fair!" my teacher tells the class, everyone gets excited. I just sit in the corner not caring about anything that has to do with fashion.

"We're going to be making our own costumes to model, you can ask your parents and family members to help you out or you can stay after school and work on them" our teacher says, I can here everyone talk about it saying that their mom's will sew it for them but I still remain in my seat expressionless. After a while class ends and we all pack up our stuff to leave.

"Marinette is something the matter?" I hear the teacher ask as she approaches me.

"No Madame," I say as that's what we call her.

"Marinette I thought you would be really excited about having a fashion show, all you've been talking about for the last months is how you want to be a fashion designer that's how I thought of the idea" Madame says as she kneels down to be more at my level.

"Mama says I can't be a fashion designer" I confess as I look the other way not wanting to cry.

"Oh... maybe your mom just doesn't know how good you are! Have you shown her your designs" she asks, I nod no since mama took my sketchbook before I could show her.

"See, that's why. Why don't you work really hard and make something really pretty for the fashion show? You can use all the materials I'm going to bring tomorrow so you can work on your design! You can surprise your mom the day of the show" Madame tells me, she makes me smile with her idea and I nod as I think of all the possibilities.

* * *

"And last but not least in our fashion show is Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Her design is a one hundred percent Marinette original! She sewed it together by hand and here is the result!" Madame announces as I walk down the mini catwalk, I made a pink dress that has flowers sewn on to it all over with a huge bow at my waist.

It's not perfect but for being my first dress I think I did a good job, Madame helped me cut the fabric but this was her first time sewing so it wasn't _exactly_ what you would call even everywhere and my stitches were noticeable on all sides but since it's done in white thread you can barely see it. Everyone claps as I walk the catwalk and I finally spot Mama and Papa. Papa claps really loudly with a big smile while Mama stares at me in awe.

* * *

It's Christmas! Mama and Papa decided it was okay for me to design clothes but still didn't buy me a sewing machine which was quite disappointing but I didn't insist since I saw that it took me no where. Today though, was Christmas and I asked for some dolls (so I can use them as models), and pretty fabrics with patterns on them.

I walk to our living room and see our tree with the Christmas lights on, Mama and Papa sit by it as they watch the telvision and smile when they see me.

"We have a present for you dumpling" they say together as they hand me a medium sized box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper and a big blue bow.

"Thank you" I say as I look at the box wondering what could be inside, maybe a doll?

"Well... are you going to open it?" papa asks as they both look at me, I nod and unwrap the box carefully. I finally take of the paper and see printed on the box a big image of a sewing machine. I stare at it not knowing how to react at first but slowly I smile and hug both of my parents.

"Thank you so much!" I squeal not letting go of my tight grip. Eventually I do though and tiny tears escape from my face.

 _-End Flashback-_

* * *

"Wow, who would've guessed" Tikki says as she passes me another pin.

"Mama and Papa are great parents but they aren't always as perfect as everyone thinks" I explain to her.

"The good thing is that you're following your dream now!" Tikki says as she hugs my right cheek.

"Exactly!" I say as I tickle her side.

"Now come on, we have a _lot_ of work to do!

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know. This is more of a filler chapter but next chapter we'll finally be seeing Marinette's dress and Adrien's reaction!**

 **For all you that do not know what crinoline is, it's basically a skirt made of wire and fabric which is used under wedding dresses or ball gowns (if you're latino/a like me it's also used under quinceañera dresses) the purpose of a crinoline is to give shape to the dress, it makes it look fuller since and bigger. Not to be confused with petticoats which are made of different materials and can be layered to have the same use.**

 **I will probably be designing new cover art with her in her gown, I'm going to try really hard to make it as pretty as I imagine it in my head.**

 **As always thank you all for being so lovely and favoriting, following and reviewing! It means so much to me and makes me want to keep writing! 'Till next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

"It looks lovely Marinette" Tikki says as I admire my dress, it has red lace sleeves and torso with a black corset and ribbon for the waist, the skirt part of the dress is big and full made of red tulle. It's the twenty fourth and my parents aren't at home, after the expo ends tomorrow they're staying at the hotel inside the airport so I won't be seeing them until they return from China.

"Now all you have to do is prepare for tomorrow" Tikki says, but I don't get what she means.

"Isn't it too early to get ready?" I ask Tikki.

"Not _that_ ready. Today is a home spa day! That way you'll be radiant tomorrow" Tikki says as she winks, I don't really get anything she means.

"You have to take a nice relaxing bath and exfoliate your skin! It would also be good to do your nails and do your eyebrows" Tikki says to me.

"I forgot all about those things," I say as I realize that for the past few days all I've done is sew, help in the bakery, and fight akumas. Of course I did basic things like shower and eat but other than that I barely even talk to my friends.

"You're lucky you have me!" Tikki says as she giggles.

"But before that I have something for you!" I tell her, her little face becomes confused and I smile.

I go to the corner of my room where there is a small stack of presents for my friends, I grab a small box and put it on my desk for Tikki.

"It was really hard to get you this since we're always together but this is for you" I say to Tikki with a wink. She opens it and reveals a small replica of my bed, and on top of it is a tiny black dress that I made for Tikki.

"Oh wow Marinette! Thank you!" Tikki says as she hugs my cheek.

"Us kwami's don't usually get gifts! I don't... wear clothes but this is too cute!" Tikki says as she slips into the little black dress. She looks like a small doll which makes me squeal at how cute she is.

"Okay, I'm setting this aside because we are working on you know" Tikki says giving me a somewhat evil which is scary considering how cute she is.

* * *

"Ladybug!" Chat yells as a big boom is heard. I'm in a big white room, surrounded by all of the villains we've faced. I don't know where the boom comes from but I see Chat jump in front of me. Before I can register anything that's happened I see Chat fall into my arms. I see a wound in his chest producing blood, this is not happening.

"Chat... Chat... CHAT! STOP PLAYING AROUND AND ANSWER ME!" I yell at my limp companion who doesn't reply as he lays in my arms but breathes softly.

"Chat! IT'S NOT TIME TO BE PLAYING AROUND! ANSWER ME YOU SILLY CAT!" I say as tears fall out of my eyes and pour onto his motionless body.

"M...M'lady" he finally says, I rise his head up and smile at him though my tears continue.

"You're... You're going to be okay Chat, we're going to get out of here," I say, I look around and see as all of the villains transform back to people but their bodies lay on the ground as well.

"SOMEBODY! PLEASE... HELP!" my legs feel uneasy and I fall onto my knees keeping Chat with me.

"It's okay m'lady" I hear him say, his green eyes barely open, his face is dirty and he won't stop bleeding.

"LUCKY CHARM" I shout but nothing happens.

"LUCKY CHARM, LUCKY CHARM, LUCKY CHARM..." I yell not letting go of my best friend.

"Chat, I promise, I'm going to find a way for us to leave this place, we're going to go home, and I'll give you all the pastries you want, just... just hold on" I cry as I try and find somebody to help.

"Princess... I'm... happy we got to be together until the end... I'm sorry... I don't have nine lives" Chat says as he eyes close.

"no...no NO, CHAT STOP PLAYING AROUND! THIS IS NOT THE END! WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO TOGETHER! I-I-I, PLEASE CHAT!" I yell but his breathing has stopped and his body is heavy. We de-transform together and Adrien lies in my arms a bullet in his chest.

"I PROMISED I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU! SO WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?! WAKE UP SILLY CAT, I PROMISE I WON'T BE MEAN ANYMORE, I'LL LAUGH AT ALL YOUR JOKES IF YOU WANT, I'LL EVEN BAKE YOU CROISSANTS EVERYDAY!" it's useless he just lies there, Plagg and Tikki come to my side but I can't hear them.

"I-IF YOU WANT WE CAN EVEN WEAR THOSE CHEESY SWEATER TOGETHER! WAKE UP, DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU STILL DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW! WE STILL HAD A WHOLE LIFE TO LIVE TOGETHER!" I cry but it's done. Adrien and Chat are dead.

Dead. Dead. Dead.

* * *

"MARINETTE WAKE UP!" Tikki yells as I wake up covered in tears and sweat.

"Tikki! Oh Tikki!" I say as I hug her close and let more tears come out.

"It was horrible!" i say as I sob.

"It was just a dream Marinette, think positive! It's two in the morning, how about you drink some tea and go back to bed?" Tikki says, I pull myself together and nod as I head down to make myself some tea. It was all a dream. And I'm glad, because I don't think I would be able to keep going if something like that happened.

* * *

"You look gorgeous Marinette!" Tikki exclaims as I finish tying the bow on my dress.

"Thank you Tikki! Now I just have to do my hair" I tell her as I walk over to my mirror.

"Marinette your phone is ringing!" Tikki exclaims as she floats to me, my phone in hand. It's Adrien!

"Thanks Tikki... Hello?" I say as I answer.

"Hello princess, almost ready?" he asks me.

"Yep, just have to do my hair" I tell him as I plug in my flat iron.

"I bet you look nya-tastic!" Adrien says cracking possibly the worst pun I've heard.

"Did you just call me to make horrible puns?" I ask, now brushing my hair.

"Of course not, I wanted to apologize. I can't go pick you up personally because they dragged me here early for some kind of negotiation meeting, I have to be here instead of my father, so I'm sending gorilla to pick you up and I'll meet up with you if you don't mind" he says through the phone explaining his situation.

"Don't worry Mr. Business guy, I'll see you there, good luck" I say through the phone trying to send support.

"Is that the Miss?" I hear an old voice say through the phone making me blush.

"Hopefully in the future" I hear Adrien replies, I have to keep myself from squealing.

"I'll leave you to it kitty, I have to get dressed" I say to him.

"Of course princess, I'll count the seconds until I see you" he says and I hang up.

"OH MY GOSH TIKKI DID YOU HEAR THAT!?" I exclaim as I fangirl all over the room.

"YES! But be careful in your dress!" Tikki says, I nod remembering I do NOT want to ruin it.

* * *

I walk downstairs and see the gorilla- I mean Adrien's driver waiting for me outside. I open my clutch purse and take my keys out, I lock the door and the driver opens the door for me. I carefully enter and am amazed at how big this car is! The drive is silent but I appreciate it, we drive for quite a while and I wonder where this mansion is. We finally reach it and I'm amazed at how large this mansion is, it truly does resemble a castle. I see woman of all age and sizes wearing princess dresses of all types and colors.

The driver opens my door for me and helps me out, making me actually feel like a princess myself. I exit and he nods as he leaves, I walk up the stairs of the mansion hoping to find Adrien around, I can hear people whispering and I just hope it's not about me. I look around and don't find Adrien, I do spot quite a couple celebrities though. I decide to stand in a corner far away from the food table so no accidents happen.

"Marinette is that you?" I hear a familiar voice say, it's none other than Jagged Stone, with his agent Penny and pet crocodile Fang at his side like always.

"Hi Mr. Jagged Stone" I say as he comes to me. He's wearing purple tuxedo with sequins on it and a black tie, Penny is wearing a purple princess gown to match, it has a sweetheart neckline and full skirt with ruffles all over it, she's also wearing gloves and her accessories are gold. Even fang has a little bow tie to match, they look like a family but I won't say it out loud.

"Call me Jagged, I've told you this a million times, you look wicked tonight" Jagged compliments causing me to smile.

"Another one of your originals?" Penny asks me as she observes my dress.

"Yes, it's my first time making a dress like this but I'm more than happy with the results" I tell them, we strike up a conversation about Jagged's tour and more people approach him. Instead of taking him away they seemed to crowed over here, Jagged and Penny introduced me to many prestigious people, whom I already know without him introducing me but now they knew who I was as well. He tells them about my designs and that seems to spark interest in many of them.

Soon I lose sight of Jagged and am surrounded by a lot of women most of which are the wives of rich and famous business men. Most of them haven't worked a day in their life as they already come from rich families. I smile and respond as they ask me about my work or compliment my dress. A couple start asking me if I worked on commission, I didn't lie so I just answered I did on my free time since I was still a high school student but none the less they asked for my phone number. It's probably been forty five minutes since I arrived here but it feels like an eternity.

* * *

 **Adrien P.O.V.**

"Thank you all for being here, I think we all have made great negotiations, now please feel free to enjoy our party, many guests have already arrived" Mr. Moreau says, we stand up and clap just to be courteous and walk out of the meeting room we were in. I'm probably the youngest in this room, being only sixteen but am relieved that it wasn't too hard.

I walk out and see the 'ball' room full of men and woman of all ages dressed up in either princess dresses, tuxedos that either looked like something a prince would wear or just a normal one.

I look around and try and spot Marinette, I see many famous faces and finally I spot in the very corner of the room in a beautiful red dress, none other than Marinette who is being surrounded by woman. I recognize a couple and notice that some men fro the business meeting walk towards the group, probably to see their wives.

I walk up behind Marinette and wrap my hand around her waist startling her.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but may I steal Marinette from you?" I ask the group of mostly elder ladies who laugh and nod. I walk silently with Marinette to the entrance so we can both take a breath of fresh air.

"Thanks for helping me back there, I was sure that one of them would drag me somewhere to start designing something for them" Marinette says as I release her and she takes a deep breath. I look at her, she looks simply amazing, her top part is made of lace with some thin fabric the color of her skin under, it's very tight fitting so one can truly appreciate her slim frame. She has a big black ribbon around her tiny waist that creates a bow in the back, her dress is full and big made of tulle. Her face isn't caked like most females in here, instead she has really light make up that makes her glow.

"Adrien?" I hear Marinette, I can feel my face warm up but can't keep myself from looking at her.

"You... You look stunning... I can't describe how beautiful you look..." I blurt out without thinking, but I'm honest. Her face instantly becomes red and I smile at her.

"T-Thank you... you look dashing yourself" she says, I'm wearing a black prince outfit with minor green details, my hair is styled to the opposite side other than that I just put a lot of cologne.

"T-Thank you princess..." I say as I hear music start playing, the Orchestra must have started playing.

"Have you ever read or seen Cinderella m'lady?" I ask Marinette.

"Of course, who hasn't? The story of a girl who lived with both her stepsisters and stepmother who treated like a maid, one day when the king held a ball for every eligible maiden her fairy godmother granted her the ability to go to the ball, the prince fell in love with her and danced all night until midnight struck and she had to flee leaving only a glass slipper behind, the prince searches for her trying the slipper on every maiden until he finally finds her and they live happily ever after," Marinette says letting out a dreamy sigh at the end.

"Won't you be my Cinderella then? But promise you won't leave at twelve" I ask her as I extend a hand out for her.

"Sure silly kitty," she says as she accepts my hand.

"Well then, will you honor me with this first dance?" I ask her as I stare into her bluebell eyes.

"It would be my pleasure" she says and we both walk hand in hand to the dance floor where everyone is waltzing.

We danced in sync, and just looked into each other's eyes not saying a word but not needing to either. I'm amazed at how many tricks she has up her sleeve as she puts her clutch bag into an invisible pocket in her dress so she can dance easier. The song changes to a different waltz with the same speed so we continue dancing in perfect harmony.

"Kitty..." she suddenly says as we dance.

"Yes princess?" I ask as I see her face become gloomy, her eyes parting from mine.

"You know... how you asked me to never leave you?" she asks... _please don't tell me you can't_.

"How could I forget?" I ask her smoothly, but internally I am dying.

"I want you to promise me the same," she says as she looks into my eyes again, she seems sad, sadness is the least thing I want to cause my princess.

"I promise I won't leave you m'lady" I say as I press my forehead against hers, causing her to blush but smile.

"I mean it kitty, I don't want you doing dumb things either okay?" she seems serious about this, I don't know what happened but I want to make sure she feels safe.

"I promise m'lady, anything for you" I say as the music changes to a slower pace and we slow down.

We dance never unlocking our eyes, we change our speed depending the music and never stop. We ignore everyone and pretend like we're alone as we enjoy this moment that truly feels out of a fairy tale.

Nothing can ruin this... can it?

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, sorry for that one dream scene please do not kill me!**

 **I tried really hard with the drawing, the first one was fine but then I ruined her face, I loved the second one but before I managed to take a picture of it I had to go my sports practice and came back to see it soaked in orange juice, the third and last one is the one I used and I'm sorry the sleeves don't look like lace but this is my first time attempting to draw lace!**

 **School starts tomorrow for me which means I might be uploading either really late at night, or really early in the morning. I'm sorry if I don't update daily sometimes! I will try my best!**

 **As always thank you all for being so lovely and favoriting, following and reviewing. It means sooo much to me and with school I'm sure this is the only reason I will actually wake up! 'Till next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Adrien P.O.V.**

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could stay like this forever?" I ask Marinette as we waltz slowly to the music. Her hand linked with mine while the other lays on my shoulder.

"It would truly be the dream" she replies softly, her cheeks are tinted a cotton candy pink color, every one of her hairs is neatly kept in place while her eyes shine with a brilliance I've never seen before.

"Princess, once we're done dancing I have a gift for you" I whisper in her ear as I lean in close, tightening my grip around her waist so that our bodies are closer than before.

"I-Is... so that? I-I mean... is that so?" she stutters clearly caught completely off guard.

"Yes, it's something special for you m'lady" I say whispering once again, I try my best to not get nervous myself. It's hard to keep my cool when our bodies are so close, it's as if only me and her were in this room living a fairy tale.

"You shouldn't have bothered getting me a gift you silly cat..." Marinette says, she moves back a bit and places her head on my chest as the song changes to a slow dance instead of a waltz.

"Thank you anyways, if it's from you I bet it's great" Marinette says as she slips her hand away from mine and places it on my other shoulder. I slide my other hand around her waist and slightly press my head against hers. This was the perfect moment, the moment I wish I could live in forever. This is our magical moment, the one you see in movies; the moment where everything feels okay for a moment and you know everything will be alright.

We sway to the music not speaking a word. The song seems similar but without any words it's hard for me to tell which one it is... it's a nice melody though. Marinette's head rests on my chest and I just hope my heartbeat isn't too loud. I feel her shift and look down to see her now staring at me, my cheeks immediately feel warmer.

"Do you know the name of the song?" she asks me, I simply nod no as I don't trust myself to speak.

"It's called 'a thousand years', you should listen to the lyrics one day. They describe exactly what I feel for you" Marinette says as her face becomes a pomegranate color.

"I don't know if words can describe what _I_ feel m'lady" I say as I lean in closer, our foreheads meet and we lean in slowly closing our eyes.

But before our lips meet, a shriek bellows through out the room followed by a crashing sound and the lights going out. I hold Marinette closer as people gasp and some yell, trying to get outside where there might be light, some call out names and a few people bump into us.

"I AM DESTRUCTA! SOON I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL AND THE THINGS YOU LOVE AS WELL!" a woman with a ripped black dress shrieks. Her hair is messy and black, and she floats above being the only source of light. People scream and run, bumping into me and Marinette.

"Adrien we have to find a place to transform!" Marinette whispers to me as she holds on to me so we don't separate.

"Yeah, let's go!" I say as we start making our way deeper into the castle. Purple beams start lighting the room up, hitting some girls and women making them fall to the floor leaving them in an injured state, out cold.

"MUAHAHAHAHA, LET'S SEE WHO THE NEXT LUCKY PERSON IS! LITTLE RED RIDING GOWN IT'S YOUR TURN" Destructa shrieks, as she aims for Marinette lighting the room up purple with her bean but Marinette has quick reflexes and manages to not get hit. Destructa aims again and only manages to hit her dress ruining the skirt so now it was ripped up to her knee. She starts throwing pink beams and misses every time, with the pink beam she starts levitating objects and throwing them at Marinette who desperately runs in the dark trying to not get hit.

We run fast and somehow manage to make it out of the room with Marinette having to constantly swerve to not get hit, in her dress it's harder for her to run and by the time we make it to another room that's empty her dress is very torn everywhere.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as she takes in deep breathes, clearly tired of having to run around in her heels while wearing her dress. She takes out her clutch purse and opens it revealing her small Kwami.

"We don't have time, Tikki! Spots on!" she says as she begins transforming a pink glow lighting the room.

"Plagg! Claws out!" I yell as he flies out of my suit and transform as well, we nod and run back out to fight Destructa.

* * *

We've been fighting for over thirty minutes chasing Destructa all over the place, trying to protect people but can't get close enough to grab her hair pin which holds the akuma.

"LUCKY-" Ladybug yells as she tries to use her lucky charms but Destructa aims at her once more making Ladybug dive out of the way. I'm surprised Ladybug has endured this long, her skin is bruised from Destructa hitting her with objects and slamming her into the wall. She seems to only want to attack females only throwing males to the side when they got in her way leaving them barely even hurt.

I try to help Ladybug as much as possible but Destructa only shifts me to the wall and tries to contain me there with a blue beam. I manage to exchange glances with Ladybug and sneak up behind Destructa trying to grab her hair pin but she turns and sees me, she floats higher and throws me against the wall not too hard. I look over at Ladybug, she doesn't look like she'll be able to take much more before she slows down and finally gets hit with one of those purple beams. Something I won't allow to happen.

Destructa chases Ladybug outside after cornering her with pink beans, I run after them, people outside run in all directions carrying loved ones or trying to hide. Destructa then throws a yellow beam that I haven't seen before. She hits a women who then shrieks in pain and falls to her knees, unlike the purple beam she doesn't faint but instead seems to be in pain as she shrieks and finally passes out.

"IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS LADYBUG THEN I WILL OD THAT TO YOU AND THEN TO YOU LITTLE CAT FRIEND!" Destructa yells as she chases Ladybug onto the roof. I once again chase after them and see her chasing her, I take a shortcut and catch up to Ladybug soon enough.

"Any plans m'lady?" I ask as we run.

"We need to... distract her... so I can... lucky charm" she says between pants, she's running and I can see the fear in her eyes so I nod.

From the corner of my eyes I can see Destructa floating behind us chasing us but not catching up.

"Once we get to that flat part of the roof, use your yo-yo to slam her to the ground, I'll pretend to attack her while you use lucky charm" I tell her making up the plan as we run. She simply nods yes and we run to the flat roof. Ladybug grabs her yo-yo quickly and slams Destructa to the ground. I run up to her and pretend to attack her.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug yells right before I get hit with a pink beam and Destructa throws me to the corner of the roof. Ladybug holds a can of sprayable lemon juice and stares at it confused. Destructa doesn't skip a beat and tries to attack Ladybug once again.

"LADYBUG!" I exclaim as I run to her pushing her out of the way, I feel her pull on me and we both miss the beam as we roll and she ends up on top of me, the can of lemon juice rolling out of her hands.. She looks at me with and angry expression.

"DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO STUPID THINGS!" she yells as tear drops form in her eyes, but before I can say anything a pink beam hits her and slams her hard on against the concrete on the other side of the roof and before I can run to her a yellow beam hits her. She shrieks making my heart drop, she squirms and doesn't give in trying to stand on her feet.

"CHAT!" she shrieks as I start running to her, "THE CAN... HER EYES!" she shrieks as she falls onto her knees, Destructa floats higher and laughs malevolently . I look at the can of lemon juice and grab it. I look a Destructa wondering how I could use it... eyes... i got it!

I expand my baton and reach up to Destructa's eye level trying to ignore Ladybug's shrieks which make my heart drop and my head spin. I jump form my baton and soar in front of Destructa, I spray the juice into her eyes and make her stop throwing the beam so she can instead rub her eyes, I shift myself in the air and throw myself on top of her causing her to fall back on to the roof.

"H-HER.. HAIR PIN!" Ladybug yells at me, her voice is weak and her body bruised, she can barely stand up and her hair is a mess. I grab Destructa's hair pin out of her hair.

"LADYBUG!" I yell as I throw the hair pin, I get myself off from Destructa and watch as Ladybug stomps on the hair pin causing a small purple butterfly to come out.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma! De-evilize!" she exclaims as she purifies the ladybug with her yo-yo. I throw the can of lemon juice to her.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she yells as she throws the can into the air and falls to her knees. Everything becomes fixed as a pink breeze fixes everything, I turn to see a woman maybe in her twenties with a green dress and blond hair.

"Chat... please take care of her," Ladybug groans as her earrings beep. I didn't have the chance to use cataclysm so I'm still good and hardly even hurt, I grab the hair pin and the woman and take us off of the roof.

I tell her to be reassured that now everything is okay, everyone who had been previously hurt or passed out where now okay, being comforted by their loved ones. I am quickly surrounded by people who ask me about Ladybug but say I have to leave as I hide in a bush to de-transform so I can find food for Tikki and Plagg.

I rush inside and find cookies and cheddar cheese, "this will have to do Plagg" I whisper to him as I hear a small groan followed by whatever. I slide the cheese inside my suit and Plagg grabs it. I rush back outside and find an area where no body is, which is simple as everyone is back inside.

I transform again and make my way to the roof, finally finding Marinette. My heart drops, her skin is bruised, her hair a mess, her dress teared and torn, she lays on the floor passed out with a very tired Tikki trying to wake her up as she hugs her cheeks, little tears coming out of her eyes.

I rush to her and de-transform so that can Plagg can help me with Tikki. I kneel down quickly and check Marinette's pulse, I let a sigh of relief, she's alive.

"Tikki" Plagg says as he flies over to the kwami to comfort her, I take out a stack of cookies and place them next to the kwami so she can heal.

"Why... why is she like this? Why is she so hurt? Everyone else healed," I say as I try to hold back tears, I hold Marinette up and cradle her to my chest.

I can feel her soft breath but she doesn't react, I brush her hair out of her eyes and see that her face is scratched and she had a cruise on both her chin and forehead. Tears slip out of my eyes as I see her lying there still, alive but hurt.

* * *

 **A/N: SORRY! I'm not very good with making villains! What will happen to Marinette?** **Sad chapter... kind of... sort of!**

 **Sorry this was a little shorter than usual. Next chapter I'll try and make it happier and fluffier, I promise. Two days into the school year and I hate everything and everyone:) I will try my best to update as much as possible but sadly my teacher are _already_ giving me homework and I also have my sports team so PLEASE bear with me.**

 **As always thank you for favoriting, following and reviewing, it truly makes my day and encourages to not stop writing, you are all lovely sunshines! 'Till next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Marinette P.O.V.**

"Chat... please take care of her" I manage to groan as I sink to my knees, my earrings are beeping. I don't know how much longer I can take. Chat nods to me reassuringly he grabs the victim and her hair pin and jumps off the roof.

I let out a sigh of relief as my body gives in and I fall on the hard concrete, I'm full of bruises and scratches and I'm sure I look like a mess. My body hurts and I don't know how to describe it. I'm in so much pain, my powers didn't work on me, it didn't fix my bruised body and I have a feeling I know why; I just hope everyone else is okay.

I let tears of pain come out of my eyes, I have to stay positive but my body aches and I just feel like yelling but that won't make the pain go away. I can't move, I can't even let out another word, I feel light headed while my body feels heavy. Pink light surrounds me and I transform back. My dress is torn, my hair a mess, tears streak down my face, scratches and bruises are all over my body. My body feels hot, and I can't stop panting. I feel Tikki hug my cheek.

"Marinette..." she says as she floats above me, I see her small little figure. She's tired as well, her voice is weak but she still manages to float above me, I'm glad she isn't hurt. I manage to smile at her but more tears streak down my face.

"I... I'm sorry Tikki" I muster to say, my voice sounds weak and it's very shake-y. I can feel my eyelids go heavy, my head is pounding causing me to groan.

"Marinette... Marinette! MARINETTE!" is all I hear but the world is black and I soon slip away.

* * *

 **Adrien P.O.V.**

I kneel on the ground, Marinette lying there unconsciously, battered and bruised; her delicate features now purple and blue while there's a deep cut in side. Tikki and Plagg eat silently, i pull out my phone and text Natalie claiming I met up with a friend and I'm staying over, she refuses but after a few texts she tells me to pass by to pick up my stuff tomorrow since I am staying at Marinette's house.

I mentally thank her for not making this situation complicated, I kneel here worried, it seems like it will be an eternity before the kwamis' charge up and explain but none the less I kneel there my tears finally stopping but the heavy feeling in my heart remains as well as the uneasiness in my stomach. I see Plagg giving Tikki small pats on the back while she chews on the cookies.

Finally the kwamis' finish eating and float up again but neither talk to me but instead look at me sympathetically, afraid to tell me what's wrong. Tikki takes a deep breath and opens her mouth after what seems like forever.

"Adrien..." is all I hear her say.

"Please tell me what happened, why did she just attack females? Why is Marinette hurt like this? Shouldn't she be healed? Why won't she react?" I ask as tears brim my eyes again.

"Adrien, we need to take her home first so we can treat her wounds. Please transform and take her home and I'll explain everything back there," Tikki says, her usually cheerful voice seems gloomy and her expression sad, I just nod not trusting myself to speak.

"Plagg! Claws out!" I say as he flies into my ring, not a single voice coming out of his mouth to complain, I know he cares about Tikki and seeing her like this mustn't be easy for him. I lift Marinette's purse and put it in her pocket while Tikki flies in, I lift her up bridal style making sure to position her in a way I won't hurt her more and start jumping from roof to roof then from tree to tree, we're pretty far from Marinette's home but that won't stop me from running as fast as i can. Thirty minutes pass, Marinette hasn't shifted even once but her soft breathing is steady and reassuring. Another forty five minutes pass and finally the familiar bakery is in view. I reach her balcony and Tikki flies out with a pair of keys and opens the balcony door for us, I walk in, careful not to mess anything up and lay Marinette on her bed.

"This way," Tikki says as I de-transform and she leads me outside of the room. We walk into what I assume is the living room, she motions for me to kneel down and I do, she flies under the couch and I hear her push something so I stick my hand in and finally feel a box shaped thing and pull it out. It's a black box but once I open it I realize it's a first aid kit. Marinette must have it hidden here, I bet Alya looks through her stuff all the time and her parents wouldn't look under the couch. I walk back to her room, I notice her wall is covered with sketches, and fabrics pinned everywhere, sketches of all types of princess dresses and fabrics of all color, her rom is organized but at the same time messy to a point you can see she was busy.

I walk over to Marinette and my heart sinks deeper, her elegant and beautiful dress is now ruined, her skin which earlier glowed to show her beauty is now dirty, scratched and bruised.

"We should change her out of that and clean her up" Tikki says as she floats to Marinette, I become red, I can not do this I don't think she would like me undressing her unconscious.

"I-I... couldn't... she would kill me" I say as I look at her. Her usually stubborn self now silent.

"You don't have to look, just hold her up so I me and Plagg can do it" Tikki says. I just nod not understanding, I bend Marinette so she is now sitting on her bed and look away, I hear them struggle.

"Do you want me to help?" I ask them shyly.

"Please..." Tikki says, I turn around and open my eyes, I shift her and untie her corset, I slowly pull down the remainder of her lace sleeves. I lay her pack down and take off her shoes and then pull down her dress, closing my eyes so I don't see her.

"I'll take care of the rest, can you get me some clean clothes?" Tikki asks as I let go of Marinette my face heated up. I nod and walk towards her closet, it's full of nice clothes that doesn't seem good for sleeping.

"Um..." I say as I look through it.

"In the bottom drawer, also some underwear, and a wet towel from her bathroom so I can clean her up" Tikki orders, I open a drawer and pull out a plain white shirt and a pair of sweatpants, a bra and a pair of underwear, I blush at the sight of Marinette's lingerie even though I know it's definitely not the time. I walk towards Marinette's bathroom and grab some wipes and wet a towel. I come back out and close my eyes as I walk back to her bed and lay down the clothes, I go out to her kitchen to get her ice, Plagg coming with me and finally after a couple minutes of waiting with the ice in my hands, Tikki let's us come in.

This process is silent, and dim, it's almost as if we were scared to talk. None the less we don't break the silence and I simply start treating her wounds with help from Tikki and Plagg, her skin is no longer dirty but her bruises remain and her hair is still messy. I wrap bandages around her waist to help the wound, I rub some arnica* all over her and place ice on the bruises. I clean her wounds and remove any splinters I see, rub some antibiotic on them, and put small bandages on them. I then decide to brush her hair, I grab a hair brush and slowly tidy up her hair while brushing it.

I finally finish and we sit there, I don't know if I should talk first or I should wait but I know that i need to know why this is happening... NOW.

"Adrien... I'm going to explain but please don't interrupt okay?" Tikki says as she finally speaks, her voice is calm but gloomy.

"Okay," I say, as Plagg sits next to Tikki who takes a deep breath.

"As you know, when you two transform you receive extra human abilities, and your suits usually keep you from taking most damage" Tikki says, I simply nod.

"But there is a limit to how much damage you guys can take, and you may end up getting hurt but once everything is restored, all physical damage usually is healed as well because of Ladybug's lucky powers" Tikki says, i once again nod not speaking a word.

"But there is an exception to this rule and Marinette knows about it" Tikki says, my facial expression changes to a very confused one.

"Me and Plagg are in a way little 'gods', we can take much more than you, Marinette or any living creature on the earth; only to the exception to when we get illnesses which must be treated by healers but other than that our pain tolerance is a lot bigger than yours" Tikki explains as Plagg puts one of his tiny paws(?) on her shoulder.

"We usually absorb all the pain you guys may have so that you can keep battling and not feel tired or hurt" she says to me, her voice growing stern.

"But if you transform while hurt, we lose the ability to take away your pain. It's rather complex but I'll try to explain" she says as she clearly sees my face become very worried.

"We can take away the wounds or pain you have when you transform but that would mean we would have to feel it in your place while you are transformed, a few centuries back, a miraculous holder transformed while on the verge of death and their kwami took all the pain for them and died in their place, since that day the 'gods' which created us made sure that the accident would never repeat itself by making it so all kwami's are instantly shielded so that we can not take the pain away..." Tikki says as her voice becomes a little shake-y.

"Only a healing kwami or Ladybug's lucky charm can heal everyone once done fighting," she tells me, explaining why everyone else was healed. I'm still confused...

"I had told Marinette once before that transforming while hurt would make her take all damage, even after repairing everything, any damage she took would affect her afterwards" the small kwami says as her little eyes start brimming with tears.

"Today, when she went into battle she already had that wound on her and I got shielded from her, all the hits Destructa gave her she was able to feel yet she pretended not to and kept fighting when she should have de-transformed. She took hits for other people, and was hit with that yellow beam, I-I know she tried to hold in her screams, but she had to feel all the pain with nothing to protect her. If it weren't for Lucky Charm healing her a bit, she... she..." Tikki says as she burst into tears.

"Ladybug was supposed to die, a normal human can't take that much pain. The only reason why she could is because of her suit and even then she reached the threshold, after de-transforming she shouldn't have lived, but her lucky charm was a lot more powerful this time. Normally lucky charms are built up of two main factors one being the magical powers and the second one of the gratitude and hope people have for Ladybug and Chat Noir. She saved all of those people and they were all so grateful that it fed the Lucky Charm enough to heal her to a stable point " Plagg says as Tikki cries.

I sit there... she should died. If it weren't because of all the people she saved, for all the hope she has brought. She would be dead.  
My head feels dizzy, and my heart is pounding so hard at just the thought.

"Hawkmoth has the moth Miraculous, and it has never been used for evil. Because of you and Ladybug Paris is grateful to you and have you constantly on their minds, you save Paris and with their gratitude they make you stronger" Plagg says, I look over at Marinette who is still sleeping.

Then I realize Alya is supposed to be here tomorrow and so is Nino and they can not see her in this state.

"How long do you think it will take to heal her?" I askTikki and Plagg.

"Tomorrow, we need to go to a healer. I know it sounds weird but, an you take us but not go in? It's not time for you to meet him yet" Plagg says as Tikki finally stops crying.

"A healer?" I ask, why can't I see him and how will they explain two magical fairy god things?

"He's a friend of ours so don't worry, in the future you will meet him but now is not the time, Marinette will wake up by tomorrow she just needs to sleep a lot" Tikki explains to me.

"Alya and Nino are supposed to come tomorrow though" I tell her as I remember my earlier thoughts.

"I forgot! Um... I know! Text Alya from Marinette's phone and make up some lie so she won't come until the day after tomorrow" Tikki says, the only problem with that is...

"How am I supposed to unlock her phone?" I say as I reach for her clutch bag and get her phone.

"I know the password" Tikki says, she floats to me, I look away and she slowly types in the password.

I go to her contacts and find Alya registered in as BFF, I press on the text icon on the screen and think of a lie...

'Alya, can we post pone tomorrow? Adrien invited me over to his house all day, sorry it's so short notice' I type, that way both of us are excused. It's twelve at night and I doubt she'll be awak- BEEP!

'Girl! Of course! I'll go over to Nino's then, need all the det's later! TTYL GN ILY' I read, struggling a bit to understand.

"By det's she means details, TTYL is talk to you later, GN is good night, and ILY is I love you" Tikki explains as she face palms herself, texting is not really my thing.

"Thanks" I say as I yawn.

"Why don't you sleep? Marinette won't mind if you sleep on the bed, just no funny business" Tikki says as she yawns as well.

"Okay, I mean it won't hurt, I have to leave early though, to get my stuff but I'll come back as fast as possible" I tell her as I move Marinette to one side of the bed and I lay on the other.

"Okay, Marinette will probably be asleep until around noon" Tikki tells me as she floats over to a small bed, Plagg following her.

I lay on the bed and it's not too hard to fall asleep, I'm tired and worried but my eyes soon fall heavy and my thoughts grow silent as I drift off into slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: So um... yeah. So before you say anything, hear me out. The idea for her not healing came to me one day during sports practice, I wear a lot of protective gear which usually protects me from all blows I take while in the game. My gear makes it so I don't feel pain in a way, and helps me a lot. But when I'm hurt before putting it on, it's a lot harder for me to play because I'm hurt under all this gear and the pain won't disappear because I have my gear on. It occurred to me that Ladybug's powers could work like that in a way, of course in a universe that isn't mine I can't claim it's true but I _can_ put the idea out there.**

 **Of course unlike my sports gear, I had to modify the same concept to fit Miraculous Ladybug, I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's just an idea of mine.**

 **As always thank you all for following, favoriting and reviewing it truly makes my day, you are all cute cupcakes so stay sweet! 'Till next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Adrien P.O.V.**

I stand outside of a small shop, I pace as I wait outside. Marinette, Tikki and Plagg are inside with a Chinese man who's named Master FU, he seems familiar but right now I have no time to worry about him. It's three in the afternoon and Marinette has been in there for two hours, I haven't moved from here since I placed her inside and was asked to wait out here.

People pass by me, some in a rush others taking their time, the familiar buzzing of cars fill the streets and people pass by in their bikes. There are christmas lights put up everywhere as well as ornaments to celebrate the season, there's a soft blanket of snow covering the city and the skies are a clear grey. I snuggle into my Ladybug sweater for comfort and hope and pray that Marinette will be okay.

I hear a bell chime and a door open, I quickly turn around to see Master Fu with Marinette at his side followed by the two kwami's. She's pale and seems weak but her bruises and scratches are gone, her wound seems to be healed up as well. I quickly go up to her and hug her making sure not to squeeze her, I feel her arms wrap around me weakly. I release her and turn to see Master Fu who has a somewhat smug smile on his face.

"Thank you so much... how did you... do I owe you anything?" I ask him as he motions with his hand for me to be quiet.

"So many questions Mr. Agreste but I think another day I'll answer them. For now, take her home, make sure she eats and stays in bed all day. Don't make her talk too much and absolutely no getting up from bed at all" he instructs me, I nod as I allow her to lean on me. She has a soft smile on her face but she seems very tired and weak.

"Thank you so much, how can I pay you?" I ask him as Plagg and Tikki fly into my pockets.

"This is more of a thank you, now hurry off. Until we meet again Adrien" he says as he walks into his shop, I didn't tell him my name but that's the lets of my worries. I have to get Marinette home.

* * *

"You don't have to go through all this trouble Adrien, you should rest" Marinette says as I tuck her into bed, her voice is soft and her face is drained from color, her eyelids half shut.

"It's no problem princess, anything for you" I tell her as I take a step back.

"Please get some rest kitty" she tells me, as a small yawn escapes from her.

"Fine, I'll be in the guest room," I tell her as I walk away but I feel a warm hand grasp for my arm, her soft but weak touch sends chills down my spine.

"Can you... please stay with me?" she asks me shyly, her face gets flushed with the lightest shad of pink and I smile my own face heats up.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"You wish, is that a yes?" she asks as a small smile edges at the corners of her mouth.

"Of course princess, just let me change" I tell her, I grab a pair of sweats and a shirt from my bag and head to the bathroom, once inside I start doing a victory dance, I change and go back into the room. Marinette is shifted onto one of the sides of the bed, she motions shyly for me to lay next to her. I slip inside the warm blankets and shift myself to look at her, she does the same and we lay there in silence just looking at each other as Marinette's eyes get droopy.

"Sleep princess, I'm here to protect you" I say to her, she scoots closer and I wrap my arms around her. Normally I know she wouldn't allow me to lye with her, usually I would flirt non-stop in this situation but right now I know she needs comfort and peace. She nuzzles into my chest and I place my chin above her head.

"Kitty... I'm sorry" she says, her voice is shake-y as if she were about to cry.

"I was scared... to lose you... and I forgot my promise..." she says, she is shaking slightly, small sobs between words escape her, I can feel her warm tears on my shirt. I separate myself from her a little so I can see her face, I use one of my hands to wipe her tears and kiss her forehead.

"It's okay now princess, you're here with me, I know I can be annoying and selfish but you're my sunshine," I say, she looks at me and her bluebell eyes shine once again as she stops crying.

"Silly cat," she says as she nuzzles in my chest again holding onto my shirt weakly.

"Your silly cat," I say and we both drift off into slumber.

* * *

I wake up to the scent of Marinette, she lies on my chest as we embrace each other, my face becomes red as I remember the events that happened only a few hours ago, she shuffles in my arms and wend up at face level. Her face has regained a bit of it's color, her is untied but neatly brushed, a single strand falling onto her face, she breathes softly and lays there peacefully.I wish I could forever stay in this moment, with her wrapped in my arms, the world at peace.

I watch her for a couple minutes before she also wakes up, she looks at me and takes a few moments to reagin her memory. She looks shocked at first as she remembers but then she eases up and looks at me.

"Good morning silly cat" she says as she yawns and nuzzles into my neck, causing my face to heat up.

"M-M'lady..." I say, as she continues to nuzzle into my neck.

"What? You smell nice," she says as she finally stops and pulls away from me with a wink, I'm glad to see her like this again but really enjoyed being able to cuddle with her.

"Right, also it's not morning, I'm pretty sure it's around seven... in the evening" I tell her, as I point from to the window as I sit up.

"Wow, wait... shouldn't Alya be here?" she asks as she remembers her best friend.

"I took care don't worry, she said she'll be here tomorrow around five in the afternoon" I tell her, she relaxes again and rolls around in her bed, suddenly an audible stomach growl is heard. Her face becomes red as I laugh.

"Don't laugh! I haven't eaten for a whole day!" she says, more like whines.

"Sorry princess but it's just so cute it" I tell her as lean in close to her making her blush.

"Oh cut it out silly cat, I should make something to eat" she says as she slowly stands up.

"I don't think you should be out of bed" I tell her, remembering what Master Fu said.

"I feel a lot better, I already stayed in bed for a long time" she says.

"Fine, then I'll be helping you cook to make sure you're safe and sound" I tell her, I need to make sure she doesn't do anything that could possibly make her sicker or weaker.

"Adrien, it's okay... you don't have to come and-" she says to me but I interrupt.

"I'm going no matter what" I state, she just lets out a sigh and rolls her eyes as she makes her way to the kitchen and I follow. She looks through the fridge and takes out some ingredients and opens some cupboards and takes out other things.

"Need help?" I ask as I sit in a chair in the kitchen so I don't get in the way.

"No thanks, you ca just sit there and taste things for me okay?" she says as she pulls out a pot, I smile and nod violently. I love food! Even more when it's made by my princess!

Time passes and she makes me taste things like cooked linguini, broccoli and, some chicken. I don't mind and happily taste making sure things are cooked, I swear this is heaven. Finally she tells me to sit in the dining table, first she sets a cutting board with pieces of camembert and cookies at the end of the table for Tikki and Plagg. Then she comes out with two plates of chicken alfredo.

"I'm not too good of a cook but I hope you like it" she says as she places the plates down and across from me in the four people dining table.

"Anything from you make is delicious princess" I say to her as she rolls her eyes but smiles. I take a bite of the pasta and it really _is_ delicious, to be expected of M'lady.

"Like it?" she asks as she looks at me.

"It's so good!" I exclaim as I stuff some more pasta in my mouth. My diet is so strict that creamy pastas like this are not something I get to eat often, and this is just so delicious.

"Really? I thought it might be a little dry, you see normally I make it so the alfredo sauce is creamier but I had to work with what I had" she says as she takes a bite herself.

We eat in silence, not an awkward one but a comfortable silence. She's very graceful as she eats, not getting herself dirty and making no noise as her fork touches the porcelain plate. Her cooking is really good, for some reason moments like this make me think she would be a great mother, and a great wife...

"Marinette, marry me and cook for me everyday" I say suddenly, her cheeks turn red and her eyes grow big, I feel my cheeks growing warm as well. She doesn't seem able to put words together as she just emits noises like "asdfghjkl" or "eeeeeeee". I see Tikki and PLagg giggle as they fly out of the dining room.

"Marinette?" I ask as I slightly shake her shoulders.

"Is it legal to get married at sixteen?" she asks, I'm not sure if she's talking to me though.

"Wait... what am I saying?!" she exclaims as she pulls herself out of her daze becoming a deeper shade of red, I laugh. She's just so cute, I laugh hard and can't stop laughing. Soon I hear her laugh as well, all that can be heard in her tiny dining room is our laughs.

"I wish it could always be like this" I tell her as I calm down.

"Really?" she asks me as her melodic laugh dies down.

"Yeah, you always make me happy" I confess to her. my cheeks growing warm.

"Y-you do too," she says with a smile, her cheeks pink. We finish eating and do the dishes, she tries to convince me to not help but I can be stubborn as well.

"You know M'lady..." I say as she passes me a cup and I dry it.

"Yes kitty?" she asks as she washes a plate.

"I wasn't kidding, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you," I say as I place the cup down. I look over to her and see her staring at me, her face is red and in shock.

"I-I-I doubt... I really doubt that" she says as she looks away and continues washing the plate, scrubbing at an invisible stain.

"Why? You're purr-fect" I tell her, but she just hands over the plate and searches for another plate to wash, but nothing.

"I'm not and you're just saying that" she says as she turns off the sink and walks away from me into the living room, I place the plate down and go after her.

"Princess," I say but she continues walk, I grab her arm and pull her to me. She refuses to look at me but I can tell her face is red, her skin has partially regained it's color but she is still pale.

"M'lady, why do you not believe me?" I ask her, I can't help but to feel a little heartbroken by the fact she doesn't believe me.

"Because, ugh... Adrien you know how I feel about you and Chat. Saying things like that doesn't really help" she says to me, her gaze resting on the floor. I don't know what to say.

"Well, I think it's only fair you know my true feelings for both Marinette and Ladybug" I say as I lean in towards her, she looks shocked and I place my forehead on hers.

"I've fallen deeply, and madly in love for both of them" I confess and without another word kiss her.

* * *

 **A/N: AYEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Marinette P.O.V.**

What is happening? I'm not too sure myself. All I know is that Adrien's soft lips are pressed on my own, I'm frozen but slowly kiss back as I close my eyes; it's a very short and a soft kiss, he pulls apart from me and I can feel his warm breath as he is only inches away from my face. I open my eyes only to see his emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-I couldn't help myself" he says as he leans back creating a larger distant, "I'm sorry I just suddenly did that, and did that... i-it's just..." he apologizes but I roll my eyes and grab him by his shirt.

"Stupid cat" is all I say as I grab his shirt and pull him in for a kiss. He is shocked but quickly catches on and kisses me back; he wraps his arms around my waist and my hands move there way up around his neck. This kiss is more passionate, we let our feelings show their true colors as we hold onto each other; he pulls me in closer and I don't put up a fight, I can feel him smiling against my lips as we finally part. I smile at him and he smiles at me, I can feel my cheeks grow warm and see him turn a crimson color as well, we don't let go of each other and instead look at each other as if it were the first time.

"Wow..." he says, I giggle a bit, if this is a dream, I think I wouldn't mind being in a coma.

"M'lady, I'm madly, deeply, and genuinely in love with you and would like to know what you feel for me" he says as he presses his forehead against mine.

"Well, you're oblivious, annoying, make bad puns, are a total fanboy, have bad timing and can get rather childish..." I say causing his face to droop.

"But that only makes you better because you are also very kind and gentle, trustworthy, loyal and honest. I am in love with you, no matter who you are, Adrien, Chat or even Mr. Pigeon if that's who you want to be," I say causing him to smile a big genuine smile, he practically squeezes me instead of hugging me but I didn't mind at all.

"I'm so happy!" he exclaimed as he picked me up and twirled me like an idiot, I couldn't help but laugh. This was who I had fallen in love, even though this is happening, this whole situation is still confusing.

"So...?" I say as he sets me down and looks me in the eyes a smile still on his face, he leaned in and so did to but before my lips could meet his he suddenly jerked his face away.

"Wait! I just remembered! Wait here!" he exclaimed as he let go of me and ran up towards my room, I just stand here wondering why he had to break that perfect moment. I see him rush back in smiling and blushing like crazy.

"Um... so... remember on Christmas, when um, I um said that I um, had a gift?" he asks me, I can tell he is nervous and I just nod as I smile.

"W-well, I think it's the best time to give it to you and ask you something" he says, I blush but look at him with wide eyes. I am very curious as he shows me a black box.

"M-Marinette... I'm really in love with you, and I love you for who you are as both Ladybug and Marinette" he says, my whole face is hot, and so are my ears. I'm speechless, actually hearing these words from him is very shocking but it makes me so happy.

"I-I wanted to ask you if... if you would maybe consider... just maybe, I mean you don't have to," he says as he starts rambling.

"Adrien..." I say to snap him out of it. He blushes a darker shade as he notices he is rambling.

"I-I wanted to know if y-you wo-would consider dating me..." Adrien says, his stuttering is the most adorable thing in the world. I smile so widely I think I might stretch my face out, I hug him, catching him totally by surprise.

"The answer is really clear kitty" I whisper in his ear, "I've always loved you" I say as I hug him tight. He smells so nice, like cologne, he's taller than me and I nuzzle into his chest.

"Is that a yes princess?" he asks me not letting go of me, I feel his breath on my neck.

"Well, I can't think of any other possible answer," I tease, he pulls apart from me and smiles.

"This is for you princess" he says pulling apart from me. He opens the small black box revealing two necklaces, one has a green cat paw and the other a ladybug. He grabs the small cat paw necklace, which shines; I notice the necklace is made out of small jewels. I blush just at looking at it, he smiles and walks behind me, he brushes my hair out of the way making me tremble. He puts the necklace around my neck, I can't manage to say anything but my face is red.

He walks back to face me, he has the cutest smile and his face is a pink shade.

"T-Thanks, i-it's beautiful. The cat paw will always remind me of you kitty" I say as I wrap my hand around the charm.

"Is the ladybug for you?" I ask as I point at the ladybug necklace.

"Y-yeah, I wanted to match..." he says as his face becomes red. I smile as I grab the necklace out of the box and walk behind him, he is taller than me so I get on my tip toes and swing the necklace around his neck as I put it on.

"There" I say as I get off of my tip toes. He turns to face me and I smile as I see the ladybug necklace around his neck.

"Purr-fect" he says, cracking his puns again, I just roll my eyes.

"Punny as ever I see" I say as I flick my finger on his nose, he then wraps one of his arms around my waist catching me of guard.

"So what do you want to do now M'lady," he says as his face is only inches from mine.

"Uhm... movie?" I squeak, he smiles and he presses a quick peck on my lip.

"Sounds fur-tastic!" he says, I roll my eyes again but smile.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask him as I pull apart from his grasp and walk over to where we keep our dvds. He comes to my side and I kneel down to grab a box full of dvds, he kneels down and looks through my dvd collection as I pss the box to him. I see him blush as he looks at a dvd.

"Found a movie kitty?" I ask him as I lean in to see, it's Cinderella.

"Uh... psh no..." he says as he looks away from me.

"It's my favorite movie and fairytale, you asked me about it at the party, remember?" I ask him as I look at him, his eyes widen and he smiles.

"I-It's also my favorite, but guys aren't supposed to like princess movies are they?" he says as he rubs his neck with his head.

"Guys are allowed to like anything they want, anyone is free to," I tell him as I give him a smile and he gives me one back.

"Can we watch it then?" he asks me, his face lighting up.

"Of course" I say as I giggle. I get up and so does he, he holds the dvd in his hand happily.

* * *

"Kitty you can't just _take_ the whole couch" I whine as I come back from the bathroom. Adrien is lying on the couch taking up most of the space as he is quite tall.

"You can still be on the couch with me bugaboo" he says, as he gives me his signature grin.

"How? You're hogging up all the space" I retort.

"You can lay here with me" he says as he pats at the empty space in front of him, I sigh. I walk over to the couch and lay in the couch with him, he grabs my waist; I think this is considered spooning. I grab the remote and press play as we continue watching the movie.

It doesn't take much time before I start becoming sleepy, I try to concentrate on the movie but my eyes grow drowsy. Slowly I give in to sleep.

* * *

 **Alya P.O.V.**

I call Marinette over and over again but she won't answer the damn phone, I swear this girl... It's eight in the morning so maybe that's why. I wait outside of my house with my backpack full of clothes and my phone in my house. Curiosity is going to kill me, Marinette sent me a super late text on the twenty fifth saying she was gonna spend yesterday with Adrien. I wonder what happened.

"Alya!" I hear a familiar voice say as I look up from my phone. Nino walks towards me and I smile at him, he has is backpack on as well.

"'Morning babe," he says as he gives me a peck on the lips, he holds my hand and I blush a little.

"Good morning, has Adrien texted you?" I ask him as I slip my phone in my pocket.

"Nope, dude hasn't texted me since Christmas eve" he tells me again, I have been asking the same thing for two days.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough" I say as we start walking towards Marinette's house. We finally reach the bakery in which she lives and I notice that everything is closed and off. I sigh, luckily I have a copy of her keys... don't ask.

I unlock the bakery and Nino walks in after me as I close it again, I walk into Marinette's room to find her not there. I roll my eyes and decide to look through the rest of the house. We walk to the living room and my phone slips from my mouth as my jaw drops.

There on the couch, was none other than Marinette... with Adrien! She is cuddled up with him on the couch as the both sleep soundly, the t.v. is on and an empty popcorn bowl lyes on the ground.

"Are you seeing this?!" Nino whispers to me in surprise.

"Yes! Omg... wait, I have to take a picture of this!" I whisper/exclaim at him. I pick up my phone and tip toe overto them taking pictures in various angles. Wait 'till Marinette wakes up and takes a look at this.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys, I know I haven't been updating as frequently. Updates will most likely be posted on weekends because of school. I know this isn't my best, I'm so sorry.**

 **School is a little tougher than I imagined, having to juggle school, sports, and class officer duties is a little difficult at times since I get out of school late and still have to do homework and chores. Writing this is the only true motivation I have. Your comments are all so lovely and I don't want the quality of my writing to decrease. I prefer a well written chapter than like a daily bad written one, well, this isn't one of my best chapters.**

 **Once again sorry for this chapter, it's more a fluffy chapter. As always, thanks for favoriting, following and reviewing you all are the rainbow sprinkles in my life! "till next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Marinette P.O.V.**

I wake up to the smell of eggs, I shuffle as I open my eyes and see I'm still cuddled up in Adrien's arms. I smile, I'm glad it wasn't a dream. I shake him waking him up, and he smiles as he wakes up and gives me a peck on the forehead.

"'Morning princess" he says, his morning voice is the most fantastic thing I've ever heard.

"Good morning kitty... wait... if you're here... why does it smell like eggs?" I question as I realize that the aroma isn't a part of my drowsy morning state.

I immediately get off the couch and Adrien does the sam, we slowly walk to the kitchen to find Alya cooking eggs and Nino sitting on the table... sh*t.

"They woke up!" Nino announces making Alya turn at a record speed. I can't tell if her face is anger, excitement or evil.

"Aww, the lovebirds woke up!" she says in an extremely fake and sweet voice. She turns off the stove and looks at Nino, they both have a somewhat evil gleam as they start to make towards us, I look at Adrien and he looks at me.

"RUN!" I exclaim and we run out of the kitchen, Nino and Alya following us.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME!" Alya exclaims as we run around my house. We run through the living room, back into the kitchen, back to the living room, into the guest room, out of the guest room into the living room and I finally trip. Alya immediately tackles me, she can be fast. Nino grabs Adrien by the neck, we are both taken to the living room and are forced to sit on the couch; we glance at each other nervously not knowing what's going to happen.

"Would you care to explain why you were cuddled up on the couch together?! How long has _this_ been happening!" Alya exclaims as she points between us.

"Um..." is all we say.

"Not cool dude and dudette, we need the dets" Nino says backing up Alya.

"It just kind of... happened" Adrien says. We haven't exactly sorted out a lie. We can't just be like, "oh well, we found out we are Paris's heroes and after going through so much we were finally able to reciprocate our feelings".

"So you're telling me it just happened..." Alya said with an eyebrow raised.

"Y-yeah, we were at the party, and things happened" I say, as we glance at each other. Trying to sustain a lie without planning it ahead of time is hard.

"We kind of guessed up to there, you guys were at the party where Ladybug showed up and then decided to spend the next day together and suddenly this happens!" Alya exclaims, sparking an idea.

"Y-yeah, I got hurt but Ladybug saved me! And Adrien helped me heal up and we kind of ended up confessing our feelings. Sorry, it happened last night so we didn't get to tell you guys!" I lie, Adrien nods his head vigorously.

"Yep, I had gorilla drive us back here and I helped her, just a few scratches thankfully" he says wrapping his arm around me and giving a nervous smile. Alya's expression softens up and Nino smiles. Suddenly Alya plunges towards me, separating me and Adrien.

"Oh Mari! I'm so happy for you! Wait... are you better? How hurt are you? Did you break anything?" she says panicking as she inspects me all over.

"I'm okay now, Adrien helped me" I say with a giggle, it's not a complete lie.

"Wait!" she says as she stands up and walks over to Nino, extending her hand.

"My OTP came true, therefore you lose! You said it wouldn't happen for another two months!" Alya says as her boyfriend hands her some money.

"You win this one," he says as she gives him a smug smile.

"So... how long have you liked Marinette Mr. Agreste?" questions Alya as she inches closer, Nino inching closer as well. I'm a little curious myself.

"W-well, for quite some while, it just took me a long time to realize it. I always felt jealous when she was around other guys and I really like how clumsy she is and her eyes are just so beautiful. She is a great fashion designer and I love watching her work, even before I realized I liked her I always watched her unconsciously" Adrien says, his face turns a red shade as he rubs his neck with his hand.

My face warms up instantly, I look away trying to hide my blush. I can't believe Adrien thinks such nice things and actually likes me.

"Aww, you both are so cute! Blushing like that!" Alya exclaims as she watches us both.

* * *

"So what are we going to do today?" I ask as we all sit in my living room. I changed into a black cardigan/sweater, a maroon skirt and black tights under with maroon flats and my hair is pulled into a messy bun. Adrien changed into some black jeans and a plain grey v-neck, he has on grey vans and his hair is slightly messy but he looks very attractive.

"I was thinking we could exchange gifts!" Alya says as she grabs for her backpack.

"Okay, sure! Let me go get your guys's gifts" I say

"Me too!" Adrien says and we both rush to my room and return into the living room with a small stack of gifts.

"Me first! Nino you can open yours first" Alya says as she hands us each a present. We watch as Nino unwraps his gift, it's a new set of deluxe earphones quite pricey ones as well), they are blue and orange and have a single gold stripe across.

"Babe!" he exclaims as he pulls her into a very tight hug, they have a cute moment as they hug and kiss and Adrien snaps pictures of them as we quietly fangirl. Finally they stop and Alya tells Adrien to open his gift, he unwraps his gift to find a book.

"Thank you Alya!" he says, clearly happy. I look closer and see that it isn't a normal book, it's a scrapbook of us four; we are Adrien's first real friends so this must mean a lot to him. He flips through some pages and I realize half of the pics are of me and him, which make me blush but he just hugs the book.

"Your turn girl" she says as she points at the box shaped gift in my hand, I unwrap it to see a box, inside the box is a pastel pink lamp. I smile at Alya.

"Thank you so much" I say as I give her a hug, she knows I work on my designs late at night and my lamps just broke.

"I'll go next" Nino says as he hands us our gifts, Alya opens her gift first. She unwraps it to find a new camera! It's very nice, it's a shiny red color (also rather pricey). She hugs Nino and kisses him over and over again while me and Adrien fangirl. Next I open my gift, it's a new sketchbook with a nice ladybug cover. Adrien gets a new video game controller.

"Okay, my turn" I say, I hand each of them their gifts and Alya decides to open hers first. It's a ladybug dress, she hugs me tight as she thanks me for the dress with a matching purse. Nino opens his to reveal a blue and orange colored sweater, we fist bump as he says thank you. I blush as Adrien finally opens his present, it's a ladybug beanie and scarf as well as a new copy of a video game he likes. I blush a deep red as Nino and Alya "aww".

"T-Thank you so much Mari" he says as he pulls me into a hug, he's warm and I can smell his cologne. I melt into his arms and he gives me a small peck on the forehead before we continue the gift giving. He hands Alya and Nino a gift and I'm surprised as he hands me a gift... he already gave me my necklace.

Alya opens her gift to reveal the "official" ladybug fact book that sold out before she could land her hands on, it takes Alya a while to stop fangirling but I record it all, Nino opens his to reveal a limited edition vinyl that Nino had been wanting for quite a while, his reaction is pure gold.

I unwrap mine to see black cat plush, it's cute and I love it! It will definitely remind me of Adrien all the time and I can hug it if I ever miss him, I hug Adrien and give him a peck on the cheek.

"What do you bros wanna do now?" Nino asks as we put away our gifts.

"How about we go to the Winter festival?" Alya says a big smile appearing on her face.

"Winter festival?" I ask, it sounds familiar but I can't recall.

"Yep! It's basically like a fair, they have food stands, a pet petting zoo, games and rides!" Alya exclaims, it sounds like fun.

"That sounds great!" Adrien says, Nino gives him a fist bump indicating he agrees.

"Does that mean we can go?!" Alya asks happily as she looks at me.

"Sounds fun" is all I say. Me and Alya grab our bags (she uses the Ladybug one I gave her), and put on our coats and sweaters, me and Andrien sneak Plagg and Tikki into my purse. We walk outside and decide to grab the train to get there faster, a train ride later and we're outside of a fenced area, a big banner with pastel blue letter reads 'WINTER FESTIVAL'.

People of all ages and sizes dressed in winter coats walk in, there are couples, groups of teens, families all entering and exiting excitedly. We walk in and see kids running around, people sitting on tables enjoying hot chocolate or candied apples, couples walking around hand in hand as they go to the ferris wheel, there's a short line of people in front of the ticket booth, there are stands with prizes on them, small rides can be seen from where we stand, the ferris wheel and rollercoaster are the most obvious ones. Fairy lights and snowflakes placed nicely everywhere, as well as some sort of fluff around things to resemble snow, it's very pretty.

"It's so pretty! What should we do first?" Alya asks. If there's something Alya loves, it's amusement parks, fairs and festivals. She loves the thrill of all the rides and winning the games, and she has no restrain when it comes to buying the food or pretty souvenirs they sell.

"Tickets?" I say, without them there we can't ride anything or play any games. We walk up to the booth and each of us get tickets, Alya non-stop talks about what we should do first.

"Calm down Alya," I tell her slightly giggling at my best friend.

"Yeah babe, how about we get on rides first, then games and then food and all that other stuff" Nino suggests, Alya nods happily.

"She really likes these places, huh" Adrien says to me as Alya and Nino walk ahead of us.

"Yep," I say with a giggle.

"Well, I like any place where you are" Adrien says making me blush his sly smile plastered on his face.

"Your Chat is showing" I say as I poke his nose. We walk and Alya decides we should go on the rollercoaster, I look at it uneasy as I see all the twists and turns but agree. I'm Ladybug, how bad can this ride be? I sit next to Adrien on the ride while Alya and Nino sit together in front of us.

"Please keep all hands and feet inside of the ride at all times, make sure all personal belonging are put in the nets placed in the feet area, we are not held responsible for any broken or lost items placed outside of the net, enjoy your ride" a voice says.

The ride starts slowly, we start to ascend slowly and then stop at the very top, I glance slightly down and shut my eyes tightly as I feel us descend fastly. I hear Alya scream and laugh as well as everyone on the ride. I can't muster any sound, I can't even open my eyes, I feel a hand on mine and I open one eye. It's Adrien who smiles at me comforting, I relax and start enjoying the ride with him. We laugh and cream as we twist and turn, he never lets go of my hand and I actually enjoy the ride.

We finally get off, Alya is smiling widely while Nino holds her hand and smiles at his girlfriend.

"He's got it bad" I say.

"That's what I said!" Adrien says as he looks at me with his emerald eyes. "I think I've got it bad too" he mutters as his face becomes a crimson shade. I giggle at my boyfriend and we follow Alya and Nino. Next up we are riding the tilt-a-whirl! My personal favorite ride.

"Tilt-a-whirl!" I say as me and Alya run to the ride to get in line.

"Tilt a what?" Adrien asks as he gets in line with us.

"Basically we sit in one of the oval cars, we turn on this steer type thing that makes your cart turn faster! And the platform also rotates so the steer is just to make it faster" I try to explain.

"Sounds like fun" he says, he sounds a bit uncertain. I grab his hand and smile.

"It's my favorite!" I say. We get on the ride and me and Alya are excited as can be. We spin the steer fastly and receive help from the guys, we laugh like crazy all throughout the ride and when it finally start we're all slightly dizzy and can't stop laughing.

We go on a couple more rides, deciding to not ride the ferris wheel until before we leaveand now it's game time! First we try the bean bag toss and Nino manages to win a hat which she puts on Alya. We then play the balloon dart, and I win a flower crown that I make Adrien wear, he looks cute as ever and to make. We move on to whack a mole and Alya wins a stuffed bear which she gives to Nino, I don't think I had ever seen him blush this much. We play a couple more games, and finally decide to do one last game before we get something to eat. We decide to do the ladder climb, the first one to fail is Nino, followed by me, followed by Alya, we watch as Adrien continues climbing and he rings the bell! He wins a huge stuffed unicorn and he looks very proud of himself.

"That was awesome bro!" Nino says as they high five.

"Got to hand it to you, that was sick" Alya says.

"I thought for sure you were going to fall" I tease, but all the same I give him a peck on the cheek.

"For you M'lady" he says as he hands me the stuffed unicorn, I blush and accept the gift which is half my size.

"Time to get food!" Nino says, we walk towards the food stands which all release wonderful aromas. I decide to get corn on the cob, Alya gets a hotdog, Adrien a corndog and Nino a bucket of fries. We sit and eat and talk about all of the awesome games and rides, we walk around and notice it's almost sunset.

"Lets go on the ferris wheel so we can go home" Alya says, we nod and agree.

"The ferris wheel is the most romantic thing ever" Alya whispers to me as we walk ahead of the boys.

"I've never understood why" I confess to her as we get in line.

"You'll realize that once you're on" she whispers, we wait in line and Alya and Nino get on first, we wink at each other as she gets in. I wait in line with Adrien and finally we get on. Time to see what's so romantic about the ferris wheel.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's not very good! I wish these could be better and longer but I barely even have time! I get so little sleep and free time but I promise I'll try to write more! This is just a bit more fluff, we might get some more action next chapter! And we are pretty close to the end of this fanfiction sadly! But another one is bubbling inside of my mind so that will be coming soon after.**

 **As always thank you guys for following, favoriting and reviewing! Your reviews always make it worth while! 'Till next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Third Person P.O.V**

The sun set as Marinette and Adrien entered the ferris wheel; the ferris wheel was supposed to be one of the most romantic rides but Marinette never knew why. There was a comfortable aura as they sat in the ferris wheel, they sat in silence until the ferris wheel began to move slightly but then halted to let the next passenger ride.

"Today was fun" Adrien said as the ride remained unmoving.

"Yeah, you look nice in that flower crown, very aesthetical" she complimented making the blonde blush.

"T-Thanks" he said, he was used to getting compliments on his looks but when she did it he actually felt nervous and warm.

"N-Not that you don't always look aesthetical!" Marinette added nervously making the blonde chuckle.

"You're so cute m'lady" he said, the ferris wheel slowly began spinning once again and halted once more allowing what seemed to be the last couple on.

"I am so glad we are finally together" Adrien said as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend who blushed.

"Y-yeah me too kitty" she said, he grabbed her hand and gave her a pure smile which made her heart flutter.

The ride started slowly turning, this time with no halts, they moved slowly and the higher they got the better view of the city they got. This wasn't like when they were at the top of the ferris wheel, this felt different. The fairy lights, the sun setting and the slowly moving seats created a different aura, Marinette leaned on her boyfriend resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know, they say ferris wheels are supposed to be one of the most romantic rides" Adrien said as they were close to the top.

"Mhm, I didn't know why they made such a big fuss about them but I kind of get it now." Marinette said as she looked up to her boyfriend.

HIs always in place hair was slightly messy, his maroon coat smelled of him and his hand was very cold against hers but she liked it, his cheeks were tinted pink half from the cold and half from the closeness the two were sharing and his lips were ever so slightly parted.

Slowly they both leaned in as they shared a kiss at the very top of the ferris wheel, the moment was sweet and just like in the movies but was interrupted by a loud yell.

"I am the Caramelizer!" he yelled as a brown substance oozed out of his hand and captured an innocent civilian, the substance instantly became solid resembling hard caramel.

* * *

 **Adrien P.O.V.**

Great, I was having one of the most cliche iconic moments and an akuma just had ti ruin it.

"We have to transform" Marinette says as she looks around. The ride halts as the Caramelizer hits it, freezing the motor which makes it spin.

"Nows our chance before anyone sees us!" Marinette whispers as she opens her bag letting our kwamis fly out.

"Tikki, spots on!" "Plagg, claws out!" we chorus as we transform, we look around making sure no one saw us.

"No one _spotted_ us! Get it! _Spotted_ us" I say making a pun. Ladybug rolls her eyes.

"No time for puns! I'm going to check on Alya and Nino, you try and find what his akuma is!" she says as she jumps out of our car.

* * *

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug exclaims as everything returns to it's normal state, the akumatized victim bewildered of where he is.

"That was a sticky situation!" I say, cracking a pun making Ladybug roll her eyes.

"Ugh, whatever," she says but I can see her holding back a smile.

"Pound it!" we chorus, our miraculous's beep indicating we have only a few minutes.

"We better leave before we de-transform" Ladybug says, I nod in agreement as we run in different directions to not make anyone suspicious. I de-transform and run to look for Marinette, I find her near the ferris wheel, waiting for Nino and Alya probably.

"Are they here yet?" I ask panting.

"No," she says, she is also slightly panting.

"Alya is quick! I don't even know how she managed to get off of that ferris wheel!" I say, she is very determined I must hand that to her.

"I know! Look, there they come" she says as she waves to the couple.

"Good to see you guys are okay, did you see Ladybug! She was awesome!" she exclaims as she pulls put her phone.

"Yeah, I saw her, Chat was also very cool" Marinette says, a small blush on her cheek.

"No doubt!" Alya says agreeing with her, I blush a bit. Marinette thinks I'm cool.

"We should head back" Nino says, it's already dark.

"Probably the best idea" Marinette says as she looks at the sky.

* * *

We finally reach Marinette's house, we walk into her living room and are thankful for how warm the house is.

"So how are we going to divide the rooms?" Alya asks as a slightly evil grin appears on her face.

"You and me in my room and the boys in the guest room" Marinette says, giving her friend a knowing look as she walks into the kitchen to get us some hot chocolate.

"YOU'RE NO FUN!" Alya exclaims so that Marinette can hear her.

"YOU SAYING THAT IS NOT CHANGING MY MIND!" Marinette yells back. Alya is not one to give up easily and an evil smile quickly reappears on her face as she starts whispering to her boyfriend. I sit there very curious as to what they are plotting. After a few minutes Marinette walks in with four mugs of hot chocolate and some cookies on a tray, she places the tray on her coffee table and we each grab a mug.

"Mari, can I please stay with Nino in the guest room?" Alya says as she bats her eyes at Marinette.

"No," Marinette says flatly as she sips on her drink and sits next to me on the couch.

"Please Mari, we won't do anything bad" Alya says as she moves over to our couch getting closer to Marinette.

"Don't even try giving me the dolly eyes" Marinette says as she looks away from her best friend.

"Please Mari, I mean you were the one all lovey dovey with Adrien on the couch earlier" she says finally making her best friend look at her, she sighs in defeat.

"FINE! But no fishy business," Marinette says, with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Yay! The worst we'll do is make out" Alya said, making everyone in the room to blush, including her as she noticed what she had just said.

"Well, I think Imma call it a night!" Alya said as she rushed into the guest room, grabbing her stuff quickly.

"Um, me too" Nino said with a big blush all over his face, he grabs his things and follows Alya into the guest room.

Me and Marinette exchange glances before we laugh at our friends. I look at my watch and notice it is pretty late.

"Maybe we should call it a night princess" I say as I show her the time, she blushes. I realize that we have to share a bed and blush as well.

"I-I can sleep here if you want" I say as I can feel my cheeks hot.

"N-No i-its okay, I mean... we did sleep together last night..." Marinette points out.

"I-I guess," I say, neither of look at each other.

"C'mon kitty, we aren't doing anything bad" she says as she gets up from the couch putting the hot chocolate mugs on the tray again, and walking to the kitchen.

"If you says so princess" I say as I walk behind her, a smile on my face.

* * *

I sit on the edge of Marinette's bed alone, I just took a shower and am changed into a fresh pair of sweats and a plain black shirt. I look around and see Plagg and Tikki eating in the corner on a bed which I assume Marinette made for Tikki. Marinette's room is always very neat, it's pastel pink and black, it has her designs scattered on her walls, her closet is also very tidy and I notice some pictures of her and Alya tacked on the wall.

I hear the door open and I see Marinette walk in with her hair damp, from the shower I assume, she wears blue pajama pants and a grey shirt, I am a big fan of this look, sleepy and ready to go to bed Marinette is definitely very attractive.

"Is something wrong?" she asks me as I notice I'm staring.

"N-No, you're beauty just awestruck me" I say, she rolls her eyes but I can see her blush.

"Scoot over, I'm tired" she says, I crawl onto a side of the bed, she walks over to the bed and lays down next to me.

"Can I turn of the lights off?" she asks me as she lays down.

"Y-yeah," I say nervously. She turns off the light switch that is just an arms reach away from her bed, I just lay there in bed staring at the ceiling nervously.

"Adrien, I can literally feel how nervous you are" Marinette says, breaking the silence of the dark.

"S-sorry" I say, I can't believe I'm _that_ nervous.

"Kitty, we literally slept together last night, it's okay" she says as she holds my hand. I roll over to my side and in the darkness I meet her eyes, the moonlight is the only source of light and it comes through the windows.

"I think I could spend my whole life with you" I say without thinking, I feel myself blush and I'm sure I made Marinette blush as well.

"M-Me too" she says, I can make out a smile on her face. We inch closer until our lips meet, we kiss and it's a tender moment, slowly her hands reach my hair and I grab her waist to pull her closer. The kiss quickly becomes more passionate and after a while we break apart to take a breath.

"I love you princess" I whisper even though there's no need to.

"I love you too kitty" she whispers back. The moment is sweet and I like it, we cuddle together and slowly drift into sleep.

* * *

I shift a bit as I feel a warm body against mine, I slowly begin to open my eyes and see Marinette sleeping; her body half on top of mine while I hold her by the waist. I can't help but smile as I hug her tighter and kiss her head. The room is illuminated with the very soft sun, I notice snow falling down as well. Marinette shuffles in bed slightly, but still doesn't wake up, our kwamis are in the corner of the room also sleeping on a tiny bed. Everything is silent, but it's a good silent, a silent we rarely get to hear now a days, Marinette shuffles for a couple more minutes and finally wakes up.

"Morning princess" I say as she finally opens her eyes.

"Morning" she says as she rubs her eyes, she gives me a small peck o the lips. Her hair falls freely onto her shoulders, and is sightly messy but it looks perfect.

"Has Alya called?" she asks me as she shuffles a bit trying to reach her phone.

"No, calm down she will call eventually" I reassure her. She rolls in bed a bit and finally sits up, a small cat climbs up onto our bed and curls up on her lap.

"Good morning Marmalade, say good morning to Adrien too or he gets jealous" she says to our cat, I frown at my fiancé who just smiles at me.

"I swear, you love Marmalade more than you love me" I whine.

"That's not true, you know I love you kitty, I mean we have been together for ten years" she points out as she starts to get out of bed. Ten years! She's right, we've been together for ten long years.

Chat and Ladybug came out as a couple seven years ago and well we've actually been together for ten and son we're going to be married. What a dream.

"Alya's calling!" she exclaims as she picks up the phone, a small conversation goes on followed by a loud squeal, more conversation and goodbyes.

"She got hired!" Marinette exclaims as she jumps into my arms, Alya became a journalist, Nino is a successful D.J., Marinette is one of the most prestigious fashion designers and she works for my father's company, while I am still a model and am training to take over my fathers company, over the years I've actually grown to like modeling.

Me and Marinette go through our normal morning routine, talking and distracting each other as we get ready for work and finally we walk out of our small apartment, our kwamis hidden from sight.

As we walk down the street we hear a screech, time to transform, we run into an alley.

"Tikki, spots on!" "Plagg, claws out!" we echo as we transform. This is our lives, saving paris, working daily and having each other. I'm glad it's this way, and I wouldn't change it for the world. She loves Adrien and Chat and I love Ladybug and Marinette; we truly love each other, a cheesy story that is only just beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: Soooooooo. The end!**

 **I know this is not what anybody wanted it to end like, I'm so sorry! I actually kind of liked it! The original ending gave no closure whatsoever, and this story was originally only going to be fifteen chapter long but things happened and the storyline kind of shifted giving this ending instead.**

 **I'm sorry if this is not what you expected, I love you guys so much, I am so happy I decided to make this story and I'm sorry if it was a let down in the end. Life is a little strange for me at the moment so my writing did change, I'm sorry for that.**

 **I am making a new story! An A.U. (alternate universe) actually, there will be a poll in my bio so I encourage you to vote. An A.U. is something I've been dying to write for a while now because I can manipulate so many things and show much rawer feelings yet I can also keep the character I love so much!**

 **I might post an epilogue, later on in the future, or I might make an extra chapter but for now this is the ned of this story.**

 **Thank you so much for favoriting, following and reviewing this wannabe writer's story. I never thought anyone would read this, it means so much to me and it makes me so so happy whenever I see the reviews. I love you all and I hope you vote on my poll, and read my future story.**

 **'Till next time!**


End file.
